Break Promise
by Marii-Merce
Summary: 8 meses, 94 años, una eternidad, una promesa. Amor, Odio, Desconfianza y Secretos. ¿Podrias volverlo a perdonar despues de todo lo que te ha hecho sufrir? BxE
1. El Claro

**Capitulo 1: …El Claro…**

**Bella – 1918**

"_El entrar allí es como entrar en otra dimensión"_

Me encontraba dando vueltas en la sala, estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Los múltiples "Tranquilízate cariño" de mi madre no eran de mucha ayuda. Edward se había retrasado 2 horas; habíamos quedado en que iríamos a un lugar especial, según él…

**- Flashback -**

- Bella… - me susurró Edward al oído. Nos encontrábamos sentados en el sofá, leyendo un libro.

- ¿Si? – contesté aun concentrada en el libro.

- ¿Quieres ir aun a la fiesta de mis padres?

- Por supuesto, Edward. No quiero decepcionar a Elizabeth y tampoco a tu padre.

- Pero yo no quiero ir – dijo haciendo un puchero.

- Pues… mis padres también irán, así que puedes quedar te aquí. – le contesté señalando con ambas manos la sala, dejando el libro a un costado.

- Muy graciosa, Bells. – dijo dándome un beso rápido. Odiaba mi sobrenombre pero viniendo de Edward jamás lo negaría. – Iré a mi casa un segundo, espérame aquí. Iremos a un lugar muy pero muy especial.

- Bien… pero si no me gusta tu sufrirás. – dije tocándole la punta de la nariz. Él sonrió.

- Te va a encantar. – dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. – Te amo.

- Yo también te amo.

Le di un beso y luego se fue es su auto, se lo había comprado su padre; Edward Anthony Masen , un gran abogado y empresario de Chicago, no todos podían tener autos solo los ricos y algunos policías…

**- Fin del Flashback –**

Ahora que debía venir a buscarme se tardaba, otros días venia sin invitación y siempre a hora… un estúpido y masoquista Edward a quien amaba… ¡IGNORANTE!

El timbre sonó y fui corriendo a abrir.

Efectivamente allí estaba, después de casi 1 año de estar juntos aun no me podía creer que fuera mío. Sus ojos verdes y su pelo cobrizo, que había heredado de su madre, lo hacían el hombre más apuesto de todo Chicago.

- Hola. – saludó como si nada.

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen Jr! ¡ Llevo esperándote más de 2 horas… ¿¡En dónde diablos estabas!

- Perdóname mi amor, no lograba encontrar esto. –me dijo entregándome una pequeña caja negra.- He querido dártelo desde hace mas de 3 meses, pero no me sentía seguro…

Abrí la pequeña caja y allí se encontraba una pequeña pulsera con un dije en forma de corazón hecho de cristal, un cristal con tonos celestes y azules que cuando lo alumbraba la luz reflejaba todos los colores como un pequeño arcoíris.

-¡Oh por Dios! – dije emocionada.-¡Edward…! ¡Esta hermoso, perfecto y maravilloso!

Salté para abrazarlo y lo besé tiernamente en los labios. Los míos con los suyos encajaban perfectamente, definitivamente, habíamos nacido para estar juntos.

- Me alegra que te guste, lo hice yo mismo – dijo con esa vos aterciopelada que tanto me gustaba.

- ¿A dónde iremos?

- A un lugar en el bosque – dijo con una extraña y misteriosa sonrisa.

- ¿Y que es ese lugar?

- No te lo voy a decir…

- Vamos…- dije haciendo un puchero, sabía que sería inútil…

- No – ¿Lo ven?- Vámonos.

- Si no fueras extremadamente tierno me enojaría contigo.

- Y por eso me amas.

- Exacto.- le dije antes de depositar un casto beso sobre sus labios.

Me dirigió hasta su auto y me abrió la puerta del copiloto como todo un caballero. Nos dirigimos al único bosque por los alrededores, el auto lo dejamos cerca de la carretera y continuamos a pie, cosa que no me gusto para nada ya que nunca puedo caminar bien sin encontrar algo con que tropezar, aunque sea una superficie totalmente plana. Según Charlie, mi padre, tengo 2 pies izquierdos.

- Bella… ¿En serio no quieres que te cargue? – me preguntó Edward cuando me caí por endésima vez.

- No, puedo caminar por mí misma.

- Si amor, te creo. – me contestó sarcásticamente.

No me hizo caso. Me alzo a su espalda y siguió caminando. No me bajo pese a mis múltiples quejas.

- ¡Edward ya bájame! – le dije por milésima ves.

- No. ¿Para qué te rompas una pierna? – me contestó. – Además… ya llegamos.

- ¿Qué? ¡Estamos en medio del bosque!

- Por allí, Bells. – me dijo señalando detrás de unos árboles de donde provenía un tenue luz.

- ¿Ahora ya me puedes bajar?

Rió entre dientes para luego asentir y bajarme, me tambalee un segundo pero luego me dirigí hacia allí con Edward siguiéndome.

El entrar allí es como entrar en otra dimensión. Solo una palabra lo describía completamente: Hermoso. El claro más bello de todo el mundo se encontraba allí, frente a mis ojos. Estaba en un círculo perfecto como si lo hubieran hecho apropósito para alguna película de amor. Hierba verde y flores amarillas y moradas lo hacían tan especial como los rayos de luz solar que traspasaban los árboles más altos.

- Edward… ¿Qué es este lugar? – dije aun mirando a mi alrededor, totalmente hipnotizada por su belleza anti-natural.

- Es un claro que encontré hace algunos años, antes de conocerte. – me explicó.

- Es… hermoso.- dije mientras me sentaba en la hierba verde. Miles de pétalos de flores de león revolotearon al sentarme… Era un lugar totalmente mágico.

- Lo sé, pero no tanto como tú.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Me sonrojé al instante.

- ¿Sabes que has perdido la cordura, Edward?

- Es cierto. No se puede comparar esto contigo, eres mucho más hermosa. – me dijo lo que me provocó otro sonrojo.

Antes de que pudiera decirle otra cosa posó sus dulces labios contra los míos. Se movían a sincronía. Era una total adicta a sus labios, eran como mi propia marca de heroína. Un beso totalmente dulce y lleno de amor.

- Odio que hagas eso. – dije en cuanto, por la falta del maldito oxigeno, nos separamos.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Haces que haga cualquier cosa. – le contesté fingiendo estar enojada y cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Parecía más una rabieta infantil.

Él solo sonrió como siempre lo hacía. Tenía mi sonrisa favorita y lo miré como una estúpida mientras el silencio se hacía más incomodo.

- Pero no puedes convencerme de no ir a la fiesta de tus padres – dije rompiendo el silencio y adivinando el curso de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Por favor? – dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito.

- No -negué firmemente - Vamos se nos está haciendo tarde.

Tomé su mano esperando una respuesta.

Puso cara de pocos amigos pero luego asintió ya que sabía que si peleaba conmigo terminaría perdiendo….

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Este es mi primera historia, por favor sean compasivos y dejen sus review … (: <strong>

**Por cierto quiero recomendarles la historia Atentamente: IS que es una de mis historias favoritas ^^**

**Este capítulo lo escribí escuchando la música "Flightless Bird American Mouth Iron & Wine" , es la música que suena al final de la peli Twilight, la que ello bailan en el baile (: **

**Kiiiis! **

**Marii ^^ **


	2. La Fiesta

**Capitulo 2: La fiesta…**

**Bella – 1918**

"_Oficialmente perdiste la cabeza…"_

Edward me dejó en mi casa para cambiarme, no sin antes despedirse con un beso y prometiendo que volvería 10 minutos antes de la fiesta.

Me apresuré a bañarme y cambiarme. Elizabeth, la madre de Edward, me había regalado un hermoso vestido azul con detalles de pedrería. Le había dicho, más bien le había ordenado, que no gastasen su dinero en mí, pero como nadie escucha a Isabella, lo habían ignorado…

Me dejé el pelo liso y suelto; me puse los zapatos plateados, que también me había comprado Elizabeth, y me coloqué la pulsera con el dije de corazón que me había regalado Edward. Estuve lista 5 minutos antes que Edward llegara.

Cuando toco el timbre corrí, literalmente, escaleras abajo casi cayéndome en el último escalón. Tuve mi merecida recompensa cuando lo vi allí, tan guapo como siempre con su traje y esperándome solo a mí.

- Te ves hermosa, Bella. – dijo con una sonrisa que provocó que me sonrojara hasta la médula.

- Agradécele a tu madre. – le conteste con la vista clavada en el suelo.- Tú también estas muy guapo.

- Pero no tanto como tú - otro sonrojo – ¿Nos vamos?

Me ofreció la mano y me dirigió a su auto. Su casa no estaba muy lejos de la mía, solo a unas cuantas calles.

La mansión de los Masen siempre estaba bien cuidada, en especial cuando había fiesta de gran multitud como esta. Se invitan como a unas 300 personas cada 3 meses para festejar la evolución de la empresa.

- Edward... tus padres se están volviendo cada vez mas locos, no? – pregunté al ver que habían invitado a mas de 500 personas y la fiesta se había trasladado al enorme patio. – ¡Invitaron a casi todo Chicago!

Se rió entre dientes y luego aparcó su auto detrás de otros. Al bajarse se dio la vuelta para abrirme.

- Son solo unas 100 0 200 personas más, Bells. – me dijo mirándome con esos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban aun de noche.

- Unas 100 o 200 personas más que me harán sentir incómoda. – mascullé.

-Tranquila, Bella. Estas conmigo.

- Bien – dije bajándome del auto – Terminemos con esto.

Me ofreció su mano y nos dirigimos hacia el gran patio de la mansión. A lo lejos divisé a mis padres y a los de Edward, hablando con unas personas que no conocía. Eran tan pálidos como yo pero mucho más hermosos, no me podía imaginar a personas tan hermosas, salvo a mi Edward.

Llegamos junto a ellos; eran 3, una mujer hermosa de entre 25 a 30 años de cabello color caramelo que caía en ondas sobre su rostro en forma de corazón con los ojos miel-dorados, un hombre de entre la misma edad que ella con el pelo rubio-dorado con los ojos del mismo extraño matiz, y una chica de entre 17 o 18 años con el pelo rebelde, puntiagudo y corto, color negro azabache y los mismo ojos. Mi autoestima se fue por el suelo.

- ¡Hasta que llegan chicos! – comentó Charlie despertándome de mis pensamientos.

- Justo a tiempo – dijo Reneé, mi madre.

- Bella – me saludó Elizabeth - ¡El vestido te queda hermoso, querida!

-Gracias - me sonrojé al decirlo.

- Bella… quiero presentarte a los Cullen – me dijo el Sr. Masen – Él es el Dr. Carlisle, su señora Esme y su hija adoptiva Alice – me explico señalando primero al hombre de cabellos rubios, a la mujer con cabellos de color caramelo y por último a la chica con el pelo rebelde.

- Es un gusto conocerlos – dije mirando a cada uno de ellos.

- El gusto es nuestro, querida. Edward no ha parado de hablar de la maravillosa novia de su hijo. – me respondió Esme al tiempo en que me sonrojaba.

- Así es, dijo que eres una chica estupenda – agregó el Dr. Carlisle.

- Gracias - fue lo único que logre decir.

- Hola Bella – dijo la chica de cabellos negros – Soy Alice, ojala seamos grandes amigas!

- Por supuesto, Alice. Me encantaría.

Me respondió con una gran sonrisa y con sus ojos brillando de emoción.

- ¿Me concedería esta pieza hermosa dama? – preguntó Carlisle a su esposa Esme quien acepto sin dudarlo.

Al poco tiempo solo quedamos Edward, Alice y yo, ya que todos se habían ido a bailar con sus respectivas parejas; el Sr. Masen con Elizabeth, Carlisle y Esme, y mis padres, Charlie y Reneé.

- Bella… necesito hablar contigo un segundo, vienes? – me susurró Edward al oído tan bajo que dudo que Alice lo hubiera escuchado.

Asentí y nos dirigimos hacia la sala de su casa.

- ¿De qué querías hablar, Edward? – pregunté sentándome en uno de sus sillones. Él se sentó enfrente de mí.

- Bella… - dijo tomándome de las manos, cosa que me extraño mucho – Estuve pensando… como nos vamos a Harvard dentro de unos meses, pensé que… - sacó una pequeña caja y se puso de rodillas frente a mí… por favor díganme que no va hacer lo que estoy pensando…

- Isabella Marie Swan – continuó - ¿Me harías el increíble honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

Ok… eso ni en un millón de años me lo hubiera esperado.

- Edward… ahora oficialmente perdiste la cabeza.

- Bella estoy hablando en serio, si no… ¿Por qué hubiera comprado esto?- dijo y abrió la pequeña caja dejando ver un hermoso anillo de color plata con un zafiro de tonos azules y celestes al igual que el dije de mis pulsera.

Me lleve ambas manos a la boca en símbolo de sorpresa. Él si hablaba en serio… no había perdido la cabeza… ¡MALDICIÓN BELLA!

- ¿Bella…?

- A-a-a-a-a – no podía articular ni una sola palabra.

- No tienes que darme una respuesta ahora… - dijo con tono de vergüenza y decepción… y yo lo provocaba! ¡REACCIONA BELLA!

- Solo prométeme algo… - dije aun con un tono de sorpresa en mis palabras. – Si nos separamos o alguno de nosotros muere, no saldremos con otras personas.

Soltó una carcajada ante mi loca ocurrencia.

- ¿Eres así de celosa? – dijo aun entre risas.

- Si.

- Esta bien, Bella. Te prometo que no saldré con nadie si nos separamos.

- Entonces. Si, acepto – dije con una gran sonrisa que ni yo pensé que tendría.

- Te amo.

- Yo también.

Me puso el anillo que me quedaba a la perfección y salte para abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Aun no he tenido ningún review en el primer capítulo pero ya 2 personas la han marcado como favorita! ^^ Les agradesco muchísimo y les prometo que trataré de publicar un capitulo por día (: <strong>

**Kiiis!**

**Marii ^^ **


	3. El Final

**Capitulo 3: El final**

**Bella – 1918**

"_Mis párpados se rindieron y todo lo que pude ver luego fue oscuridad…"_

Edward me llevó a mi casa al término de la fiesta. Reneé y Charlie fueron en el auto-policía, fue una suerte que Edward se ofreciera a llevarme. Odiaba ese auto.

- ¿Cuándo le dirás a tus padres lo de la boda? – preguntó Edward después de una largo e incómodo silencio.

- No lo sé… no quiero que se pongan paranoicos al saber que su hija se casa a los 18 años.

- Es verdad, no quiero que tu padre me lleve a la cárcel a tan temprana edad.

Ambos reímos. Aunque lo que dijo podría ser cierto, ya que Charlie aun no aprobaba que tuviera novio. Creo que él quiere que vaya al altar en silla de ruedas… de verdad esta paranoico…

Edward aparcó enfrente a mi casa que era una choza en comparación con su hermosa mansión. Se bajo para abrirme la puerta.

- Solo prométeme una cosa esta noche… - dijo al abrir la puerta.

- Lo que sea – hablé sin pensar.

- No te quites el anillo.

Suspiré de alivio y miré mi mano derecha en donde tenía el anillo y sonreí.

- Lo dejaré allí para siempre – le prometí y me baje del auto para besarlo.

- Creo que tengo que irme, aunque me cueste mucho – dijo en cuanto, de nuevo por el maldito oxigeno, nos separamos.

- Te extrañaré – le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro – ¿Puedes volver mañana?

- Todos los días que quiera, Sra. Masen – sonrió al decir esto al igual que yo. Volví a besarlo esta vez con más suavidad. – Te amo.

- También yo.

Dicho esto se separó de mí y subió de vuelta a su auto. Me quedé mirándolo hasta que desapareció en la oscuridad de la noche…

::::::::::

Al día siguiente me despertó el grito ahogado de mi madre. Me levanté de un salto y corrí escaleras abajo, casi pegándome un buen golpe en el último escalón, para encontrar a mi madre llorando desesperadamente en el regazo de mi padre; mi madre no es de llorar mucho, así que me extraño esta escena. Algo andaba terriblemente mal.

- ¿¡Que pasa! – pregunté desesperada.

Reneé y Charlie levantaron sus vistas hacia mí y ella corrió para abrazarme.

- Lo siento mucho, hija – dijo aun llorando que apenas le entendí. ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿¡Que pasa! – pregunte otra vez ahora mas alarmada.

- Son los Masen, Bella – respondió Charlie acercándose a nosotras – Venían para acá y… tuvieron un accidente. El Sr. Masen falleció y Elizabeth y Edward están muy graves.

Esas palabras me atacaron con tal violencia que si me dieran 1000 tiros lo igualarían. Caí de rodillas con mi madre aun abrazándome y no pude evitar empezar a llorar allí mismo. El Sr. Masen, un hombre tan refinado pero a la vez tan carismático, ya no estaba; él y Elizabeth me habían apreciado igual que yo a ellos. Eran como unos 2º padres para mí.

- ¿En qué hospital están? – pregunté con la vos ronca de tanto llorar.

- En el central… el Dr. Cullen los está atendiendo – me contestó Charlie.

Me separé de mi madre y fui al auto de mi padre. Saqué la llave que guardaba debajo del asiento y lo encendí.

- Cariño… ¿Por qué no dejas que yo conduzca? – me pregunto Charlie cuando estaba a punto de salir.

Asentí y bajé del asiento del conductor para sentarme atrás. Mi madre se sentó adelante con Charlie.

Durante el camino nadie hablo. Yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos… ¿Qué pasaría si Elizabeth moría? ¿Y si él…? No, Edward no podía morir, no me podía hacer eso. Dios no podía quitarme mi razón para vivir, no… si él moría ya no me importaría nada… Sin poder contenerlo empecé a llorar, llorar desesperadamente. ¡NO! ¡ÉL NO PODIA MORIR! ¡EL DR. CULLEN LOS CUIDARÁ!

Llegamos al hospital y fui la primera en bajar. Papá me había dicho, en una conversación de anoche, que el Dr. Cullen tenía su oficina en el 2º piso, por lo que asumí que Edward y su madre estarían en una de las habitaciones de ese piso. Subí las escaleras con mis padres aun siguiéndome de cerca, lo sabía porque aun oía a mi madre sollozar.

Al llegar al 2º piso el Dr. Cullen salía de una de las habitaciones. Fui corriendo hasta allí.

- ¡Dr. Cullen! ¿Cómo están? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Van a estar bien, no? – pregunté desesperada entre lagrimas que no podía evitar que salieran.

- Bella… - me contestó en un murmullo a la vez en que ponía un de sus manos en mi hombro – no pudieron soportarlo, fallecieron hace unos minutos. Lo lamento.

- No, no, no, no… - negaba con la cabeza. Esto no podía estar pasando, esto no era real, esto solo es una de tus peores pesadillas.

- ¡Bella! – en ese momento llegó mi madre y me abrazó fuertemente esperando mi respuesta, pero yo no podía devolverle ese abrazo que trataba inútilmente consolarme. Mis brazos no me respondían. De hecho, ninguna parte de mi cuerpo me respondía.

Poco a poco sentí que caía en la inconsciencia. Mis piernas se debilitaron y caí al suelo frío, frío como el hielo. Mis párpados se rindieron y todo lo que pude ver luego fue oscuridad...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<br>Por favor no me odien, se que en este momento haden estar muy sorprendidas… pero por favor no me odien… ): **

**Por cierto, no podre subir capítulos hasta el 15 de febrero ya que no tendré internet así que me despido… Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia y por favor no sean malos y dejen sus reviews… (:**

**Kiiiss!**

**Marii ^^ **


	4. Dolor

**Capitulo 4: Dolor**

**Bella – 1918**

"_Era como si me hubieran arrancado de forma violenta el corazón y no hubieran cerrado la herida…"_

Desperté aturdida y desorientada en la cama del hospital. Mis padres hablaban en la puerta de la habitación con el Dr. Cullen, hablaban bajo, murmurando entre ellos. Cerré de vuelta mis ojos y agudicé mis oídos para escuchar lo que decían.

- ¿Ya lo atraparon? – preguntó mi madre, supuse que, al Dr. Cullen.

- No, los testigos dicen que huyó del lugar al percatarse de lo que había pasado. También dicen que estaba alcoholizado o incluso drogado. – le contestó éste.

- Haré lo que sea para encontrarlo – comenté mi padre – Lo haré por Bella.

- ¿Cómo crees que se lo tomará? – preguntó preocupada Reneé.

- Veo que nada bien – le contestó Carlisle – Ya ven como reacciono cuando se lo dije.

- ¿Avisaron ya a los familiares? – continuó mi padre.

- Creo que se están encargando de eso, Charlie. – dijo el Dr. Cullen.

De pronto solo conversaban ellos 2. Mi madre ya no estaba, tuve la intensión de abrir un poco mis ojos para saber que estaba allí pero no lo hice.

- ¿Bella, puedes oírme? – después de unos largos minutos que parecieron horas mi madre habló, su voz se oía más cercana cada vez, así que supuse que acercaba. Sentí la calidez de su mano sobre la mía al poco tiempo.

- ¿Mamá? – traté de parecer indiferente aunque era un pésima mentirosa y actriz.

Abrí los ojos para encontrarme con los de mi madre. Ingenuos, grandes y llenos de ternura.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, querida?

- Bien – mentí - ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Te desmayaste cuando el Dr. Cullen te dijo lo de… - no pudo terminar.

Las imágenes vinieron a mi mente en cuando recordé lo que había pasado… El Sr. Masen, Elizabeth y Edward… todos muertos en un accidente… no, por favor, que no sea cierto… que sea solo un terrible pesadilla, una que enterraría en lo más profundo de mi conciencia.

- No es una pesadilla, Bella. Lo lamento – me contradijo Charlie… había hablado en vos alta.

Traté de no llorar pero una pequeña lágrima traicionera recorrió mi mejilla, y luego, no pude evitar a las otras que la seguían desesperadamente.

- Es mi culpa – murmuré al tiempo en que me llevaba las manos al rostro. Edward no estaría muerto si yo no le hubiera dicho que viniera… por mi culpa su familia estaba muerta, por mi culpa, él estaba muerto.

Las lágrimas volvieron a brotar y esta vez con mucha más violencia. Las dejé salir… ya no quería ser fuerte, no quería seguir, no…. ¿¡Por qué tenía que decirle que viniera! ¿¡Porque no solo cerré la boca!

- Nada de eso, Bella – me contradijo el Dr. Cullen – El otro conductor estaba alcoholizado… no fue tu culpa.

- ¡Yo le pedí que viniera! – grité furiosa – Él no estaría muerto si yo no se lo hubiera pedido… - mi voz se fue quebrando hasta convertirse en un murmullo.

En eso, sin querer, mis manos tocaron el precioso anillo que tenía en la mano derecha, el anillo que él me había puesto, mi anillo… Luego vi la pulsera con el dije de corazón. Me lo saqué y lo alcé para examinarlo mejor y en cuanto lo levanté un pequeño rayo de luz atravesó la ventana alumbrando el pequeño diamante haciendo que resplandezca en varios colores como en un arcoíris.

Sin ser consiente comencé a sonreír entre los llantos y abrasé torpemente la pulsera. Oficialmente yo ya había perdido lo único que me quedaba; La cordura.

- ¿Qué es eso, Bella? – preguntó confundida mi madre.

- Me la regalo ayer – dije aun entre lágrimas – Es una pulsera con un… - me interrumpió.

- No me refiero a eso… tu mano tiene un anillo – me contradijo mi madre al tiempo en que me tomaba con brusquedad la mano.

- Me lo propuso anoche… y acepté.

Ok, ese no era el mejor momento para que se los dijera, pero… ¿Qué más daba?

- ¿¡QUE! – gritó mi padre - ¿¡ESTAS LOCA, BELLA! ¡TIENES 18 AÑOS! ¡ NO PUEDES CASARTE!

- ¡PUES ESO YA NO IMPORTA! – exploté - ¡ÉL ESTA MUERTO POR MI CULPA!

- ¡PUES ENTONCES ES UNA SUERTE QUE HAYA MUERTO!

- ¿¡QUÉ! – pregunté gritando. Charlie no podía estar diciendo eso… ¿Prefería que él esté muerto antes que yo me casé?

Me levanté y vi que tenía las mismas ropas con las que me desperté, una camisa manchada de pintura con la que solía pintar y unos pantalones marrones. Me paré violentamente y me puse enfrente de mi padre como para confrontarlo.

- ¿¡COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!

Salí corriendo de la habitación sin darle tiempo a que me responda. Salí del hospital y fui corriendo en dirección de a mi casa, aunque no pensaba quedarme allí. Caí varias veces en el camino pero no me importo, el dolor que sentía en esos momentos era millones de veces peor que mis torpes caídas. No era un dolor que había experimentado antes, era como si me hubieran arrancado de forma violenta el corazón de mi pecho y no hubieran cerrado la herida, dejando todo vacio y sin vida. Era más un dolor mental que físico pero aun así tenía un fuerte dolor en el vacio de mi pecho. Sabia cual era la razón de ese dolor y también sabía que no podía detenerlo o ignorarlo. Edward había muerto. Esa era la terrible y dolorosa razón de mi insoportable dolor. Yo no podía vivir sin él. Él era por lo que me levantaba todos los días con una sonrisa, también era la razón de mi total felicidad hace unos días. Yo le había entregado todo, mi corazón y mi alma… y ahora que él se había ido, se lo llevo todo con él…

- ¿¡Porque! ¿¡Porque no me llevo con él! ¿¡Porque fue él y no yo! ¿¡Porque me dejó aquí sola y abandonada! – estas preguntas resonaban en mi cabeza una y otra vez mientras corría por las calles desiertas del centro de Chicago.

20 de septiembre… la peor fecha que pueda existir en este maldito mundo.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**O.O ¿Qué les parece el capitulo? Me devané los cesos y leí mil veces Luna Nueva para describir el dolor de Bella… sé que mis capítulos son cortos pero son 3 páginas de Word y 6 paginas en mi amado cuaderno (: ,les gusto? :D **

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews! **

**Kiiiis**

**Marii ^^ **


	5. Tiempo

_**Tiempo:**_

**OCTUBRE**

**NOVIEMBRE**

**DICIEMBRE**

**ENERO**

**FEBRERO**

**MARZO**

**ABRIL**

**MAYO**

**Tiempo: **Nombre que se da al pasar de los segundos, minutos, horas, días, meses, años… "TIEMPO" …Las personas normales creen que el tiempo es compañero del que quiere olvidar, curar heridas y superar… yo también solía creerlo… pero aquí estoy, 8 meses después y estoy igual que el maldito primer día. ¿Será porque no es cierto o porque no soy una persona normal? Definitivamente yo no soy una persona normal – estaba muy pero muy lejos de serlo- pero ni siquiera logro superarlo…Aun creo que esto solo es una maldita pesadilla y que en cualquier momento la loca de mi madre vendrá a despertarme…

Tiempo; para las personas normales, el pasar de los minutos y las horas… para mi, solo una palabra más.


	6. Cartas sin rumbo

**Cartas sin rumbo**

_Bella_

* * *

><p><em>-Año 1919 – Mayo 21 –<em>

Edward:

Ya han pasado 8 malditos meses desde que te fuiste, 8 malditos meses sin ti, 8 meses de dolor y agonía. ¿¡Es que esto jamás va a acabar! ¿El enorme vacío en mi pecho jamás se irá? ¿El dolor será algún día por lo menos llevadero?... Todas las respuestas a estas preguntas eran un rotundo no… de hecho, todo en mi infierno – porque a esto no se le puede llamar vida – eran un rotundo no. ¿Era feliz? No ¿Mi dolor pasaría? No ¿Me recuperaría? No ¿Lo superaría? No ¿Podía vivir sin ti? No… no, no, no y no.

Te sigo amando y extrañando mucho.

Atte.

Tu Bella.

* * *

><p><em>- Año 1919 – Mayo 25 – <em>

Edward:

Los minutos pasan, las horas pasan, los días pasan… todo pasa… todo sigue su rumbo, nada ha cambiado… todas las cosas… Hoy me he puesto a pensar y entendí que todo sigue menos yo, yo no he avanzado, no podía avanzar, no quería avanzar…

Todo pasa en cámara rápida ante mis ojos, y yo solo observo… nunca sigo.

Hoy tuve un pequeña pelea con Charlie, me había dicho que era hora de avanzar, seguir mi camino, ir a la universidad, graduarme, casarme, tener hijos y luego morir… la sola idea de hacerlo sin ti me produjo un enorme dolor en el pecho – más del que ya tenía – y lo negué rotundamente, le dije que permanecería con ellos hasta cuando quisieran, cuando no, me mudaría y los dejaría, conseguiría una casa y un trabajo. Moriría sola. Reneé aun me apoya, diciendo que algún día lo superaría, lo que ella no sabía es que si me hicieran un estudio sicológico seria igual que el primer día.

Ojala este feliz… ¡Que cosas locas digo! Por supuesto que estas feliz en donde quiera que estés, o sino yo lo sentiría… sinceramente, preferiría sufrir mil veces más que esto a verte mal.

Te amo.

Atte.

Tu Bella.

* * *

><p><em>- Año 1919 – Mayo 28- <em>

Edward:

Oficialmente enloquecí, si, me volví loca, claro, más de lo que ya estaba. Tuve la maldita idea de entregar estas cartas a tu vieja casa… sí, estoy totalmente loca. ¿Te conté que la Sra. Newton y su esposo la compraron? Están viviendo allí desde hace 3 meses, la Sra. Newton está embarazada y tendrán una niña… al principio mi madre se mostraba distante de ellos… ¿Te acuerdas que incluso llego a decir que eran ladrones? Pues… ahora es su confidente ya que Elizabeth no está,… por lo menos ella logro encontrar un reemplazo, se la pasa aquí en casa, conversando, tomando el té y esas cosas… mientras yo estoy aquí encerrada en mi habitación, escribiendo cualquier cosa. Sinceramente, no me cae bien… no desde que dijo lo de… mi madre le había comentado lo de que nos íbamos a casar y dijo dos cosas verdaderamente dolorosas… _"Si se hubieran casado a este tiempo ya se habían divorciado"_ quería lanzarle la tasa por la cara, esa vez fue una de las pocas veces que había estado compartiendo el té con ellas. También dijo "_Además, creo que es mejor que hayan muerto, era un peligro para la alta sociedad"_ me retire de allí antes de pegarle. No entiendo como mi madre la soporta.

Estas cartas locas que te escribo irán conmigo a la tumba. Nadie podrá verlas… ¿Te dije que ya no pinto o dibujo? Ni siquiera me gusta la música o la poesía, no, ya no más… todo eso me hace recordarte, por lo que las evito.

Cada día te extraño más.

Atte.

Tu Bella.

* * *

><p><em>- Año 1919 – Mayo 30 – <em>

Edward:

Mi madre encontró mis cartas. Si, las encontró ayer mientras limpiaba mi habitación y yo estaba visitándote en el cementerio como todos los otros días. Me armo todo un escándalo para luego acabar con un:_ "Querida, si esto te hace sentir mejor, sigue haciéndolo, aunque no esperes respuesta alguna" _¿Acaso creía que era estúpida o sicópata? ¡Claro que sabía que no obtendría respuesta! ¡A menos que el más allá tenga correo dudo que alguien me responda!

Me prometió no contarle nada a Charlie, porque si lo hacía, según mi madre, "_terminaría en un internado sicológico"._ Solo hice una mueca cuando pronunció esto en tono de broma. Había olvidado cómo era la sonrisa. Y la risa… ¿Cómo sonaba? Ni idea.

Aun sigo cumpliendo la promesa que hicimos, no esperaba que lo hiciera tan pronto, pero aun así lo hago. También tengo puesto el anillo y la pulsera, nunca me los saco.

Te amo y extraño. Espero que falte poco para reunirme contigo.

Atte.

Tu Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

**¡SORPRESA! ¡La crisis termino! Espero que les guste este capítulo, no es largo… ¡No me pidan demasiado, eh? Lo subo hoy porque no podre entrar el sábado ni el viernes ya que mi querida y adorable madre me castigo… **

**Los quiero!**

**Dejen sus review!**

**Hasta el proximo sábado o viernes... la proxima semana (: **

**Kiiis**

**Marii^^ **


	7. Días de lluvia

**Capitulo 5: Días de lluvia**

_Bella _

"_Edward estaría esperándome allí, solo a mí…"_

_**Junio 1º - 1919 **_

_- _¡2 palabras Isabella! – gritó mi padre. Volvíamos a tener la misma discusión - S-U-P-E-R-Á-L-O. ¡Ya pasaron casi 9 maldito meses de que murió! ¿Ok? ¡Debes seguir adelante y vivir tu vida!

Negué con la cabeza. Siempre era lo mismo… ¿Qué no entendía? Ya estaba acostumbrada a tener este tipo de peleas con Charlie.

- Ya te lo dije 1000 veces, papá – le contesté tranquilamente – así voy a ser el resto de mi vida, no voy a cambiar… así que cuando quieran que me vaya, solo díganmelo, ¿Ok? No voy a enfadarme. Buscaré una casa y un trabajo, incluso puedo irme de la ciudad, si quieren. Pero no voy a casarme ni tener un hijo. Lo siento. Esa posibilidad me fue truncada hace meses – lo decía sinceramente. La idea de casarme, tener hijos, romper mi promesa… me dolía el pecho de solo pensarlo. No era una posibilidad real, ni siquiera imaginaria.

- No quiero que te vayas, hija – contestó dolorida Reneé. Odiaba hacerla sufrir, ella sufría cada vez que nos veía pelear a Charlie y a mí. Siempre que podía, evitaba tenerlas frente a ella… pero ella quería estar presente por si a Charlie se le pasaba la raya con algo que dijera.

- Gracias mamá – le contesté con una falsa sonrisa, había olvidado cómo era una verdadera – Pero esto no depende solo de ti; papá también vive aquí, y sé que le molesta mucho mi comportamiento, algún día querrá que me vaya.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas, Bella – contestó ahora un más calmado Charlie – Peor tu comportamiento… no lo sé, es… anormal. ¿Sabes?

¿Qué si lo sabía? ¡Por supuesto que lo sabia! Me daba cuenta como estaba; me encerraba todo los días en mi habitación y solo salía para comer, lloraba y gritaba en las noches, ya no me gustaba la música ni la pintura, mi aspecto era de una zombi sin sentimientos, a penas comía, ah, y se me olvidaba… le escribía cartas secretas a mi novio que había muerto hace ya 9 meses. Si eso no es "anormal", ya no sé lo que es.

- Si, lo sé – susurré con un suspiro.

- Pues cambia, Bella – propuso Charlie – cambia tu vida, ve a la universidad, no te pido que te cases… solo sé feliz.

¡Como quisiera hacer lo que dice! ¿Cree que no quería hacer eso? ¡Quería hacerlo! ¡Quería ser feliz! ¡Quería ir a la universidad, graduarme, tener una vida! Pero simplemente… no podía. No podía hacer estas cosas sin él, no podía ser feliz sin él. No podía seguir sin él.

- No puedo – contesté en un sollozo. Las lágrimas, mis grandes compañeras, me traicionaban de nuevo. Me levanté del sillón y me dirigí hacia la ventana, miré la lluvia caer como pequeñas lágrimas… ¡Como quisiera ser una gota! Ellas son libres como el viento, no sufren, no lloran, no se enamoran… una vida perfecta.

- Creo que no vas a poder ir a visitarlo hoy – comentó Reneé desde su asiento.

- Iré igual – contesté sin mirarle – No falté ninguna sola vez en estos meses, este no va a ser la excepción.

- ¡Pero es un día lluvioso! – exclamo Charlie.

- Los mejores días lo son – murmuré para mí misma recordando todos aquellos maravillosos días lluviosos… El casamiento de mis padres, cuando yo ya tenía 5 años, se había hecho adentro por la lluvia. Mi cumpleaños nº 15 también fue adentro por la lluvia. El día en que conocí a Edward… el día en que me besó por primera vez…

- ¡ALTO! –me grité en mi interior. Borré todo recuerdo alguno, no podía dejar que mi conciencia llegara más lejos, eso solo me causaría dolor.

- ¿Bella? – Preguntó extrañada Reneé - ¿Estás bien? – ahora más preocupada.

Hasta ese momento no me di cuenta que ambas de mis manos estaban en mi pecho, presionando fuertemente. Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y los oídos me pitaban. Estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso cuando respire hondo e inhale el olor a humedad y lluvia que se sentía en el ambiente. Eso me reconforto lo suficiente para poder hablar.

- Sí, estoy bien. Tengo que irme, vuelvo a las 8 – contesté dirigiéndome a la puerta - ¡Los quiero!

- ¡También nosotros! – contestaron a coro.

La lluvia seguía cayendo torrencialmente afuera, el pequeño paraguas amarillo de Reneé no me protegía para nada, por lo que lo deje en la entrada y salí solo con mi chaqueta. No veía más allá de 5 metros debido a las intensas gotas que caían. Resbalé varias veces, pero nunca caía hasta metros antes de la entrada del cementerio.

- Hola chicos - saludé a los guardias de la entrada. Larry y Phil, me conocían de memoria al igual que yo a ellos.

- Hola Bella – saludó Phil – ve aquí a refugiarte, llueve demasiado.

- Gracias – contesté a la vez en que me refugiaba en el corredor de la caseta policial.

- Pensamos que no vendrías – comentó Larry – me debes 20$, Phil.

- Si, no me lo recuerdes – contestó malhumorado Phil - ¿No faltas un día, eh?

- No –negué – vendré todos los días.

- ¿Lo amabas demasiado, no? – preguntó Larry.

Asentí. Usé todas mis fuerzas para no llorar allí mismo. En ese momento, dejo de llover y salió el sol, apenas unos rayos traspasaban las inmensas nubes. Me despedí de ambos y me adentré más en el cementerio. Últimamente había muchas nuevas lápidas debido a la epidemia de gripe española y a "LA GRAN GUERRA".

Las lápidas de los Masen estaban casi al otro lado del cementerio. Cerca del segundo portón del otro lado de la calle se encontraban las lápidas que siempre visitaba. En ellas estaban escritos:

Elizabeth Masen + (Septiembre 20 de 1918)

Edward Masen + (Septiembre 20 de 1918)

Edward Anthony Masen Junior + (Septiembre 20 de 1918)

- Hola – saludé. Sí, me había vuelto loca… hablaba con unas lápidas – Perdón por no traerte más flores Elizabeth, mamá te manda saludos. Edward – amenacé al Sr. Masen – los Sres. Newton están molestos contigo porque llaveaste la puerta del bendito sótano, vinieron a quejarse con Charlie. Mi amor – saludé a Edward – hoy encontré el regalo que me diste el año pasado, lloré mucho como te abras imaginado, pero no te preocupes, llorar es normal para mí.. – si mi padre me viera en este momento me llevaría a un internado sicológico, y si me viera mi madre lloraría conmigo.

Me senté en la hierba húmeda y escondí mi rostro entre mis piernas. Hacia lo mismo todos los días, me sentaba enfrente a las lápidas de mi segunda familia, lloraba... esas es la única cosa que hacía, solo hablaba cuando llegaba y me iba. Ellos sabían todo lo que les quería decir… no sé cuando tiempo estuve así, pero cuando abrí los ojos ya era de noche.

- Tengo que irme Elizabeth – me despedí con la voz ronca de tanto llorar – nos vemos mañana, te quiero. Sr Masen… también lo quiero – me levanté y me puse frente a la 3º lápida – Edward… hasta mañana, te amo y te extraño.

Me dirigí hacia la salida caminando lentamente, no tenía prisa… debían de ser las 7 de la noche y mi casa no estaba lejos, tenía tiempo de sobra.

- Adiós chicos – me despedí de los guardias – nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós Bella – dijeron sin prestar mucha atención.

Los truenos sonaban cada vez más fuerte y los rayos iluminaban el cielo camino a casa. Seguramente, habría una gran tormenta esta noche. No me gustaban mucho ya que hacían que mis pesadillas fueran más terroríficas y mis recuerdos más nítidos.

Estaba a medio camino de casa cuando empecé a escuchar pasos detrás de mí; no era solo una persona, eran por lo menos 2. Miré sobre mi hombro y observé a 2 hombres encapuchados, por lo menos de 30 años cada uno. Mi cabeza de nuevo daba vueltas y mi corazón latía rápidamente, por lo que apresuré el paso.

- ¡Oye dulzura! – gritó uno de ellos. Si, estaba frita, me robarían todo lo que tenia. Una pequeña voz en mi cabeza me aviso que podrían ser más que ladrones… mi corazón estaba que salía de mi pecho.

¿Qué hacia? Al otro lado de la calla, por lo menos a 100 metros, habían una pequeña casilla policial… tal vez si corría y no tropezaba podía alcanzarla.

- Ven aquí, nena – exclamo el otro sujeto. Paré y miré hacia la casilla. Rogué llegar sin tropezarme… entonces comencé a correr.

- ¡Hey! – exclamaron los dos siguiéndome.

Luego, todo paso muy rápido… bocinas, luces, golpe, dolor… por un momento no fui consciente de donde estaba. Lo único que logre ver y sentir fue el asfalto frio debajo mío y la sangre roja escurriéndose de mi cuerpo, no logré identificar de cual de mis 2 piernas provenía el liquido. No escuchaba nada… este era el fin, mi fin… jamás llegue a imaginar que así terminaría, ni en mis sueños más locos. Pero eso no importaba, solo importaba que acabara, que se acabara el dolor, la agonía, el sufrimiento, la perdida, la soledad… en unos minutos eso yo ya no sentiría…

Pero aun no acababa, aun sentía el dolor… lo sentía por todo mi cuerpo, mis piernas, mis espalda, mis brazos, mi cabeza, y aun tenía el enorme vacío en mi pecho… esto aun no acababa. El dolor cada vez se hacía más fuerte y no se detenía, ni siquiera por un segundo. El auto, los hombres, todos se habían ido… esfumado, como si nunca hubieran existido. Solo allí me di cuenta que la casilla policial estaba vacía, completamente abandonada. Y yo estaba allí, tirada en medio de la calle, sola y abandonada… la lluvia comenzó a caer cada vez más fuerte, deslizándose por mi mejilla, una pequeña gota me recordaba que en unos minutos, volvería a estar con él. Edward estaría esperándome allí, solo a mí…

El dolor ahora era más intenso, reprimí el deseo de gritar y me sumergí en una vacía y profunda inconsciencia.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

**¡CHAN-CHAN-CHAAAAAAAAN ! ¿Que pasara? ¿Sera el final de esta historia? *risa malvada* ¡No lo sabran hasta la proxima semana!**

**Aqui tienen el capitulo (: Ojala les guste, es el mas largo que he hecho hasta ahora. Mi otro fic recien actualizare el proximo sábado, aun no tengo mucha inspiracion.**

**Kiis **

**Marii^^**

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICACION DE LA SEMANA: <strong>El capitulo dedicado a mi primera amenazadora de muerte adLcullen ! Lean sus fics: .net/s/7450918/1/ y .net/s/7862088/1/ ! Se los recomiendo estan buenismos !

**MUSICA INSPIRADORA DE LA SEMANA: **It Will Rain / Bruno Mars

**Estoy loca por eso hago esto de la semana xD **

**No sean malos y dejen sus review (: 5 reviews y subo el proximo viernes el capi ^^ De personas diferentes! (ESTO VA PARA ADLCULLEN) **

**¡ Los quiero ! **


	8. Despertar de un recuerdo

**Capitulo 6: Despertar de un Recuerdo**

_Bella _

"_Este despertar no era de un simple sueño o una simple y terrorífica pesadilla… era el despertar de un recuerdo, de varios recuerdos felices y dolorosos a la vez"_

Me sumergí tanto en la inconsciencia que ya no podía diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. De un segundo para otro, ya no estaba tirada en el asfalto llena de sangre… estaba a unas cuadras de mi casa, era de día y llovía torrencialmente. ¿Podía perder la cordura más de lo que ya estaba? Si, esto lo demostraba.

Pero si estaba allí... ¿Por qué me veía correr como una loca desquiciada entre la lluvia con todos mis libros? Mi cerebro ideo dos teorías. 1º: Estaba loca y ya veía cosas. 2º: Esto era un recuerdo. Una persona cuerda diría que era la primera opción pero yo apostaba por la segunda. Rebusqué en mi memoria desesperadamente para saber qué día era este, hasta que lo vi… venia con una enorme sombrilla y distraído leyendo un libro; su pelo estaba tan despeinado y mojado como el día en lo conocí… ¡Eso es! ¡Este es el día en que lo conocí! Oh no… lo conocí torpemente cuando… Si, acabábamos de chocar.

- Lo lamento de verdad, lo lamento – dije mientras recogía todos mis libros rápidamente sin mirarlo. Él me sonreí y me miraba… ¿Con ternura?

- No, es mi culpa – contradijo – leía mi estúpido libro, estaba distraído. Lo siento. Creo que debí hacerle caso a mi madre en no leer el libro debajo de una sombrilla con una lluvia torrencial – bromeó.

Estaba a punto de gritarle en la cara cuando levanté la vista. ¿En serio me veía tan burra al perderme en sus ojos? ¿Su sonrisa no podía ser más hermosa? El vacio en mi pecho ardía.

- Soy _Edward Masen_ – se presentó dándome la mano.

Salí de mi estúpido trance y le devolví el saludo.

- _Isabella Swan_ – al tocar su mano sentí una corriente eléctrica. ¿El también la habrá sentido?

El recuerdo cambió.

Estaba en una calle del centro de Chicago; desierta, como siempre. Venia de la mano con Edward, hablando de quien sabe qué cosa. ¡De verdad que se notaba el brillo en mis ojos! ¿Había persona más feliz que yo en ese momento? Lo dudo. Un trueno sonó dando paso a unas enormes gotas y luego a una lluvia torrencial. Corrimos hacia una florería que se encontraba a unos metros, sorprendentemente no me caí ni tropecé, estaba demasiado metida en mi mundo como para hacer algo tan torpe.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunto jadeante Edward.

- Si – contesté casi sin aliento – Solo un poco mojada.

Reímos. Oír su risa una vez mas era el mejor regalo que alguien podía darme antes de morir, verme sonreír también lo era; hace tiempo que no sonreía, salvo de forma fingida. Agradecía infinitamente al que me haya mostrado estos recuerdos, esta era una buena forma de morir, con una sonrisa.

- Si yo también – me sonrió. Acarició con una de sus manos mi cabello todo empapado y sus ojos… ¿Brillaron? – Tu pelo sigue siendo bonitos, aun todo mojado.

Mis mejillas se tornaron rosadas, aun podía distinguirlas en la lluvia.

- El tuyo también – contesté avergonzada.

Nos quedamos en un incomodo silencio, viendo la lluvia caer y los rayos danzar de nube en nube.

- Amo la lluvia – comenté sin dejar de ver hacia afuera, no me atrevía a mirarlo. El giró su cabeza en dirección a la mía y me observó – Me hace sentir libre, ligera, normal… siempre he deseado ser una gota ¿sabes? Su vida es tan simple… son libres, no sufren… es una vida perfecta aunque solo dure unos minutos. Ya debes creer que estoy loca… -clavé mi vista en el suelo.

- Bella… - me susurró bajito con su vos aterciopelada. Levanté mi vista y me sorprendí de los cerca que nos encontrábamos. Pero no me moví, de alguna extraña forma, me sentía bien con esa cercanía – _Te quiero_

¡Necesitaba algo! Un pinchazo, un balde de agua fría… ¡ALGO PARA DESPERTARME!

Se acercó haciendo que nuestras respiraciones se cruzaran y unió tiernamente sus labios con los míos. Un tierno beso lleno de significados y sentimientos… solo en el primer beso.

- _También te quiero_ – contesté sobre sus labios. El vacio en mi pecho estaba en llamas, llamas eternas que nunca se apagarían.

El recuerdo cambió de nuevo… estaba en una iglesia y, de nuevo, llovía torrencialmente afuera.

La iglesia, atestada de gente, estaba decorada con flores blancas en todas las ventanas y bancos; una enorme y larga alfombra roja se extendía camino al altar. En éste se encontraban… ¿Mis padres? ¡Eran ellos! Jóvenes y enamorados; ella levaba un vestido blanco y él un traje negro… sus ojos estaban brillando de emoción y de un infinito amor. Yo era una niña, estaba vestida de blanco con una tiara de flores en la cabeza, sonreía y miraba divertida a mis padres, yo no entendía que estaban haciendo.

- ¿Qué hacen abuelita? – pregunte con mi voz infantil a mi abuelita Marie que se encontraba a mi lado.

- Se quieren mucho, Isabella – contestó sin dejar de ver hacia Reneé y Charlie – _Algún día estarás allí y lo entenderás. _

¿Mi pecho podía arder más de lo que estaba en este momento? El dolor ahora estaba mesclado; ya no era solo Edward, ni el dolor que se suponía perderlo; ahora también eran mis padres, el dolor de saber que ya no los vería más.

El recuerdo de nuevo cambió ¿Cuánto dolor más debía superar hasta que terminase? Ahora me encontraba en un lugar hermoso, lleno de paz, un lugar anti-natural… lo reconocía, habían pasado meses desde que había venido aquí pero aun así no podía olvidarlo.

Era el claro, el lugar donde había estado con Edward un día antes de que… no podía ni pensarlo.

- Edward… ¿Qué es este lugar? – dije en ese momento, aun mirando a mi alrededor, totalmente hipnotizada.

- Es un claro que encontré hace algunos años, antes de conocerte. – me explicó. Mis ojos eran un misterio al igual que el de él.

- Es… hermoso.- dije mientras me sentaba en la hierba verde. Miles de pétalos de flores de león revolotearon al sentarme… Era un lugar totalmente mágico.

- Lo sé, pero no tanto como tú.- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Me sonrojé al instante.

- ¿Sabes que has perdido la cordura, Edward?

- Es cierto. No se puede comparar esto contigo, _eres mucho más hermosa_. – me dijo lo que me provocó otro sonrojo.

Cada vez que me besaba sentía mi corazón salirse de mi pecho, y ahora lo confirmaba, el latido de mi corazón era desenfrenado, y se oía aun a unos metros.

De nuevo el recuerdo cambio, demasiado rápido para mi gusto.

Ahora me hallaba en la casa de Edward, su sala para ser más específicos. Yo me encontraba sentada en una de sus sillones y él enfrente mío, arrodillado y riéndose.

- Esta bien, Bella. _Te prometo _que no saldré con nadie si nos separamos.

- Entonces. Si, acepto – contesté con una gran sonrisa que ni yo pensé que tendría.

- Te amo.

- Yo también.

Me puso el anillo que me quedaba a la perfección y salte para abrazarlo y besarlo como nunca antes lo había hecho. Mis ojos y los de él nunca antes había estado tan brillosos, si le ponías música a este momento tendrías una clásica película de amor. ¡Maldito dolor en el pecho! ¡Estoy segura que si las heridas del atropellamiento no me matan él lo hará!

Todo cambio de nuevo. Estaba frente a mi casa, de noche, con la luna y las estrellas brillando tenuemente avisándome que el final se acercaba. Edward estaba conmigo, con sus ojos esmeralda brillando aun en la oscuridad de la fría noche.

- Lo dejaré allí _para siempre_ – le prometí y me baje del auto para besarlo.

- Creo que tengo que irme, aunque me cueste mucho – dijo en cuanto, de nuevo por el maldito oxigeno, nos separamos.

- Te extrañaré – le dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro – ¿Puedes volver mañana?

- _Todos los días que quiera, Sra. Masen_ – sonrió al decir esto al igual que yo. Volví a besarlo esta vez con más suavidad. – Te amo.

- También yo.

El final estaba ya demasiado cerca y mi pecho ya no podía emitir más dolor. Sabía que si mi estúpida boca se quedaba cerrada él no hubiera muerto y yo no me encontraría aquí. Si tan solo no hubiera dicho _"¿Puedes volver mañana?"…_

Ahora estaba en un hospital, todo blanco y limpio, en el 2º piso. Me vi a misma desesperada, preguntándole desesperadamente al Dr. Cullen todo lo que pasaba. Fue cuando él me puso una de sus manos en el hombro y me dijo esas palabras que mi vida dio oficialmente su terminación.

- Bella… no pudieron soportarlo, _fallecieron hace unos minutos._ Lo lamento.

Dolor, dulce, dulce dolor. ¿Acaso podría un ser humano sufrir más que lo que yo estaba sufriendo ahora? Mi pecho ya no podía más, había emitido todo el dolor que le fue posible en esta maldita vida humana llena de sufrimiento y dolor.

¿Por qué todavía no me moría? ¿Por qué todavía sufría? ¿Es que el destino me odiaba demasiado?

Por un segundo, solo un miserable segundo, el dolor que sentía en las piernas, la espalda y todo mi cuerpo disminuyo, dejando solo el vacio de mi pecho. Solo duró un segundo.

Luego de ese segundo de alivio, algo parecido a una quemadura, calvó en mi cuello como un veneno y se extendió por cada rincón de mi cuerpo como un virus, quemando cada parte que tocaba. Si, era oficial. El destino me odia al igual que la vida. Me hacen sufrir hasta más no poder.

¿Cuánto me falta para que me muera? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado así? ¿Horas? ¿Días? ¿Minutos? No era consciente de nada de lo que me rodeara.

¡El maldito dolor quemaba! ¿Ahora me están quemando? ¿No era suficiente todo lo que ya he sufrido en esto 9 meses de agonía? ¿¡Ahora me tenían que quemar! ¿¡En serio!

De nuevo, el dolor disminuyó, pero esta vez, no cesó, sino que fue disminuyéndose segundo a segundo… segundos eternos. Alivio; esa era la palabra correcta para lo que sentía en este momento. Por fin había acabado el dolor, el sufrimiento, la soledad y la agonía… por fin, me había muerto.

Pero si ya estaba muerta… ¿Por qué aun tenía el vacio en mi pecho? Por dios… vería a Edward en unos segundos y aun estaba mal, realmente mal… ¡Inclusive loca! Querida mente… ¿Sabes que no funcionas correctamente como se debe verdad?

- Ya está despertando – dijo una voz desconocida y angelical… ¿Mi mente estaba alucinando o era la voz de un ángel?

- ¿Crees que será una de nosotras, Tanya? – preguntó otra voz igual de dulce. Ok, mente ya sufriste mucho pero no es excusa para que andes imaginando cosas.

- Créeme, Kate – contestó la voz que respondía al nombre de Tanya – no será ni peligrosa ni loca… ¡Será nuestra hermanita!

Ok, ahora sí que estaba asustada y confundida… ¿"Una de nosotros"? ¿"Peligrosa"? ¿"Hermanita"? Mi mente no era tan imaginativa… yo no estaba pensando estas cosas o imaginándolas… algo no cuadraba. ¿¡Qué diablos estoy diciendo! ¡Nada cuadraba!

Justo como si fueran síquicas, empecé a despertar… despertaba renovada, confundida, rara y muchos sentimientos conflictivos mas. Este despertar no era de un simple sueño o una simple y terrorífica pesadilla… era el despertar de un recuerdo, de varios recuerdos felices y dolorosos a la vez. Unos recuerdos que debería decidir olvidar, como si simplemente jamás hubieran existido, encerrarlos en lo más profundo de mi conciencia y jamás dejarlos libres. Pero ya habíamos probado que yo no era una persona normal, por lo que siempre los recordaría y sufriría con ellos… Había estado tan cerca de poder verlo de nuevo, de poder sentir su presencia, de poder besarlo, abrazarlo, despeinarlo… pero todo lo había perdido al alcance de la palma de mi mano. Ahora todo seguiría su rumbo original… todo seguiría siendo normal. Debería yo de esperar sola hasta poder verlo de nuevo, solo y amargada… Lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo… el destino me odia tanto como yo a él. Lentamente trate de dejar todos estos sentimientos atrás para poder poner de nuevo mi máscara de sufrimiento y soledad.

Los ojos se me fueron lentamente abriendo…

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola!<strong>

**Tanto tiempo si ustedes… los extrañe… y a sus historias! ¿Qué les parece el capitulo? ¡SON 6 HOJAS DE WORD! Jamás escribí tanto… así que, agradézcanmelo! xD Con 5 reviews me conformo (: **

**El maratón de las 2 historias tendrá que esperar hasta el fin de semana ya que a mi querida escuela se le ocurrió poner pruebas! D: Pero prometí mas historias y capítulos y mis promesas las cumplo. Y este capítulo lo tenía desde hace 1 semana y ahora lo público… es como un premio de consuelo hasta el maratón ^^ **

**Gracias de nuevo a los que leen esta historia (: **

**Kiiis **

**Su escritora loca, Marii^**

* * *

><p><strong>DEDICACION DE LA SEMANA: <strong>Para todiiiitas las que leen esta fic (:

**MUSICA INSPIRADORA DE LA SEMANA: **Stuck in the Moment / Justin Bieber


	9. La Última Lágrima

**Capitulo 7: La última lágrima.**

_Bella _

"_Una pequeña y delgada gota salió de mis ojos. Una pequeña lágrima indefensa y solitaria deslizándose por mis pálidas mejillas"_

Al abrir los ojos podía ver, sentir, escuchar y oler todo en un radio de 500 metros a la redonda. Podía escuchar a las personas conversar en la casa del frente; sentía el aire húmedo y espeso a mí alrededor; olía el aroma de las 3 personas a mí alrededor; veía cada grieta de la pared por más que esté a 5 metros de mí. ¿Por qué no estaba muerta? O mejor dicho… ¿¡Qué diablos hacia aquí!

- Hola – saludó una de las chicas que se encontraban en la misma habitación que yo. Todas eran rubias, con ojos de color ámbar y piel pálida como el hielo mismo. Podía distinguir cada uno de sus gestos; dos de ellas estaban cautelosas y preocupadas, mientras que la otra no podía lograr sacar la sonrisa de su rostro. Todas eran extremadamente hermosas. ¿Acaso ya me había muerto y no me daba cuenta?

- ¿Qué…? – pregunté todavía confundida. Mi vos no se oía igual, era diferente, más melodiosa. Parecida a la de las chicas rubias.

- Si, lo sabemos – contestó la de la gran sonrisa – Seguro tienes millones de preguntas que hacer, te la contestaremos todas.

Se acercó hacia mi tan rápido como una sombra, una cosa físicamente imposible. Me sobresalté al acto, pese a que había notado cada detalle como si hubiera sido normal.

- ¡Tanya! – exclamó una de ellas, por su aspecto, parecía la mayor de todas - ¡La estas asustando!

- Tranquila, Irina – calmó la que respondía al nombre de Tanya – Bella no nos tiene miedo, ¿verdad?

- ¿Cómo saben mi nombre? – era cierto que no les tenía miedo pero estaba confundida… ¿De verdad estaba muerta, no?

- Oh… - exclamo la única que no había hablado aún – Hermanas… se nos ha olvidado presentarnos… Bella, yo soy Kate. Y estas 2 locas de aquí son Tanya "la señora sabelotodo" e Irina "aburrida y amargada" Denali.

- No hagas caso a Kate, Bella… Es una eterna cómica sin remedio – explico Tanya. Se comportaban como hermanas normales, incluso un poco infantiles. Todas emitían buen humor y confianza, las tendría en cuenta para cuando vuelva a mi vida.

- ¡Mis bromas son chistosas!

- Ya quisieras…

Empezaron a discutir verbalmente, como niñas pequeñas, peleándose por una muñeca. Solía ver este comportamiento con mis primas, ambas de 5 años. Resultaba cómica la comparación.

- ¿Qué me paso? – todo rastro de sonrisa o humor desapareció, y el ambiente se puso tenso.

- Bueno… es que te atropellaron y… - no la deje terminar.

- Lo sé. Recuerdo todo lo que paso, no hacen falta explicación alguna… a lo que me refiero es ¿Por qué no tengo heridas, o secuelas, rasguños…? O mejor dicho... ¿Por qué no estoy muerta?

- ¿Recuerdas todo, Bella? – preguntó sorprendida y horrorizada Irina.

- Emmm… si, ¿No debería?

- No todos recordamos nuestra existencia humana… esto es extraño – comentó Kate, bajo creyendo que no la escucharía.

- ¿Qué? – se me estaba haciendo difícil respirar, por lo que deje de hacerlo… con la esperanza de que me desmayara. Pero ese momento nunca llego. No respirar era incómodo, pero no hacia cambio alguno en mí.

- Bella… - dijo Tanya con tono tranquilizador - ¿No te sientes extraña… o siquiera diferente?

- Me siento nueva… por así decirlo… como si fuera a despertar de un sueño hermoso o algo parecido.

- ¿No sientes un ardor en la garganta?

- No.

Esto se estaba volviendo muy extraño e incómodo. ¿Porque tantas preguntas extrañas, caras de sorpresa o incredulidad? Que yo sepa no tenía orejas de burro para que me estén mirando de esa forma… ¿O sí?

- Ok… Bella, sé que soy una cómica eterna, pero no disfruto esta clase de bromas… - dijo un poco molesta Kate.

- ¡Pero no siento nada! – me estaba comenzando a molestar.

Empezaron a gritar todas a la vez…

- ¡Me estas jodiendo!

- ¿¡Que!

- ¿¡Acaso me crees estúpida!

Ok, esto era más extraño que un caracol nadando en sal. Estaba total y absolutamente confundida, horrorizada y fuera de rumbo. ¿Se suponía que me tenía que "arder la garganta"? ¿¡Me habían inyectado un veneno o que!

- ¿Qué me paso? – tratando de recordar lo que me había pasado llegaba a un punto nulo. Recordaba que había salido de casa, solo que no sabía para qué. Recordaba que cuando salí de aquel lugar que no recordaba, alguien me empezó a seguir; en la desesperación corrí y en medio de la calle, un auto me atropello… ¡Explíquenme qué demonios paso!

- Bella… ¿Conoces los cuentos de terror? – Tanya parecía tratar de encontrar una forma de explicarme algo… ¿Por qué eligió esas palabras? ¿¡Acaso era un fantasma!

- Si – confundida y desorientada trate de leer la expresión de cada una de ellas… Irina se encontraba preocupada, Kate culpable y Tanya nerviosa.

- Pues… ¿Conoces la historia de los _vampiros_?

- Mi padre me las solía contar… ¿Pero qué tiene que ver eso en este momento?

Tanya asintió. Irina también y ésta camino normalmente hacia un mueble que permanecía tapado con una sábana blanca, llena de polvo, vieja por su aspecto.

- ¿Estás segura, Tanya? – preguntó culpable Kate – No creo que…

- No, Kate – interrumpió Irina.

Asintió una sola vez sin quejarse. Esto se comenzaba a tornar realmente incómodo.

- Bella… ¿Has notado nuestra piel blanca? ¿O nuestra asombrosa belleza anti-humana? ¿Qué nos movemos increíblemente rápido? ¿Qué tú notas cada detalle como si fuera normal?

- Si…

- Ven – me dijo ofreciéndome la mano. Pensé que necesitaría la ayuda para levantarme de la incómoda cama en donde me encontraba sentada, pero fue innecesaria. Mis acciones parecían menos torpes ahora, incluso un poco ágiles.

Me dirigió hacia la posición de Irina, al frente del extraño mueble cubierto con la sábana. Ahora que me fijaba en realidad, todos los muebles del cuarto, salvo la cama, estaban cubiertos por sábanas llenas de polvo; les daba un aspecto extrañamente tétrico, como de esas casas embrujadas que salían en los teatros, en donde la protagonista entraba discretamente mientras la audiencia murmuraba que no lo haga. La cortina que cubría la ventana justo a un costado del mueble también tenía polvo, igual a las sábanas, salvo que éstas eran de color blanco y las cortinas de un desgastado amarillento.

Irina, en un movimiento ágil, desveló la sábana que cubría el mueble ni bien estuve frete a él. Un precioso espejo, viejo pero bien conservado, se hallaba detrás. El cristal reflejaba la imagen de una hermosa chica, con los labios rojos como la sangre y la piel blanca como el marfil, la ropa, pese a estar manchada y sucia, le quedaba perfectamente bien. Esa no era yo.

No podía hablar, ni sabía que decir de todos modos. Ahora todo llevaba sentido. Porque habían hablado de vampiros, porque veía todo tan claramente, porque me sentía extraña, porque no había muerto.

- Soy un vampiro – dije con la vos apagada, asumiendo todo lo que había pasado. Charlie, como había dicho antes, me contaba estas historias cuando era una niña, para asustarme por las noches. Las describía como criaturas excesivamente hermosas, con los ojos rojos como la sangre misma, piel blanca y alimento de sangre humana. Todas las características, salvo los ojos rojos, encajaban perfectamente con las hermanas Denali. Y ahora, conmigo.

- Te encontramos en la calle llena de sangre – comenzó a explicar Kate – estabas a punto de morir, de hecho parecías ya muerta. Irina insistía en que ya no había remedio, que el veneno no te salvaría, pero Tanya creía que aun había esperanza. Por lo que ella fue la que te convirtió, decía que si te salvabas serias nuestra nueva hermanita y que, por tus facciones, te parecías mucho a Carmen, nuestra madre adoptiva, por lo que no habría problema. Perdónanos si eso no era lo que querías, si no es lo que quieres… entenderemos si quieres irte de aquí…

- No – la contradije de inmediato – desearía quedarme con ustedes, no creo que ahora pueda volver con mi antigua familia…

Dolor; eso fue lo que sentí al recordar a Reneé y Charlie. Me dolía no poder verlos, abrazarlos o siquiera conversar con ellos… por lo que era no debía ni estar a menos de 1 km de ellos sin poder lastimarlos. Un abrazo o una ligera caricia seria mortal para ellos.

-Tenemos que mostrarte algo más - dijo con una sonrisa Kate. Se dirigió a las desgastadas cortinas amarillentas y las abrió de un tirón, dejando entrar la luz del sol a través de pequeños rayos. Se quebraban sobre su piel como si tuviera incrustados millones de diminutos diamantes. Era hermoso.

Kate no era la única, sus hermanas también brillaban igual. Levante mi mano izquierda para alcanzar uno de los rayos; ni bien lo alcanzó brilló inclusive más de lo que brillaban las hermanas Denali. Sonreí ante mi nueva y hermosa piel. Me encantaba ser parte de esta familia y ser como ellas.

- ¡Que felicidad Bella! – Tanya corrió a abrazarme como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Le devolví el abrazo como una hermana, porque eso ya era.

- ¡Abrazo Familiar! – gritó Irina. Después de todo, no parecía tan amargada.

Irina se unió a nuestro abrazo. Solo faltaba Kate, que aun estaba a 2 metros de nosotros.

- Kate… en serio no estoy enojada. Irina dijo brazo familiar, eso también te incluye a ti – la animé.

- Preferiría… no hacerlo, Bells. Verás… nunca puedo tocar a alguien sin lastimarlo.

Eso me confundió.

- Kate tiene un poder especial… por así decirlo, incapacita a su oponente con solo tocarlo, pero ahora está fuera de control, ya no puede evitarlo – lamentó su hermana mayor.

- ¿Puedo probar? – pregunté curiosa. El mal humor y el dolor se habían disipado momentáneamente, pero por alguna extraña razón que no lograba descubrir, tenía un vacio en el pecho; no le di mucha importancia.

Me acerque a Kate rápidamente, con mi nueva velocidad solo me tomó un milisegundo llegar a ella. Por su expresión no estaba muy segura, pero le sonreí animándola. Al tocar la palma de su mano no sentí nada, ni un pellizco. Esto no solo me sorprendió a mí, sino también a mis nuevas hermanas. Tanya no aguantó y se acercó a tocarla, pero no tuvo el mismo éxito que tuve yo. Cayó en seguida al suelo, como si le hubiera pasando 100 voltios de electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Tanya, estas bien? – pregunté alarmada. Solo había pasado 5 segundos y ella estaba de pie sonriendo de nuevo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Bella? – pregunto sorprendida Irina. La verdad, ni yo lo sabía.

Antes de que pudiera responder se escuchó el timbre y Tanya sonrió.

- Son Eleazar y Carmen, nuestros padres adoptivos desde hace mucho tiempo – me explicó – Iremos a hablar con ellos, todavía no saben de ti. Y creo que se les hará extraño tu olor, por lo que iremos a calmarlos.

Asentí solo una vez y ellas desaparecieron del cuarto. Me había quedado sola.

Me acerqué de nuevo al hermoso espejo de la habitación y me observé más detenidamente. Mi pelo marrón ahora se notaba mas sedoso y ahora era más liso, no caía en ondas como cuando era humana. Mi piel era mucho más blanca de lo que solía ser, y eso que era muy blanca también antes, y era fría como el hielo. Esto se notaba pese a lo brillante que se veía bajo la tenue luz del sol, que ahora se empezaba a esconder detrás del horizonte. No había más sonrojos en mis mejillas, ni marcas en mis labios por mordérmelos tanto. Todo era simplemente perfecto, demasiado.

Todo cambió completamente cuando examine mis ojos carmesí brillantes. Que pese al intenso color estaban vacíos. Vacios. Vacios. Vacios. Sin absolutamente nada de sentimientos dentro. Todos los recuerdos que antes permanecían en la oscuridad, sin recordarlos, aparecieron con violencia todos juntos. Demasiado rápido y violento.

Felicidad. Promesa. Despedida. Accidente. Dolor. Muerto.

Edward.

Una pequeña y delgada gota salió de mis ojos. Una pequeña lágrima indefensa y solitaria deslizándose por mis pálidas mejillas. Este cristal no era como las tantas otras que había derramado en mis días de humana, era una parte de mi alma, de mí ser. Totalmente diferente. Totalmente especial. Totalmente única. ¿Podría ser de verdad que esta pequeña gota de cristal sea una parte tan importante de mí? La lágrima de tonos celestes y azules recorría con sigilo mi mejilla, sin apuro. ¿Sería esta la última lágrima? ¿La última que me harían derramar mis recuerdos tan grises y amargos? ¿De aquellos días de lluvia? La pequeña gota de agua que había salido de mis ojos borgoña aun no caía por el lado derecho de mi rostro.

Esta sería definitivamente la última lágrima que derrame en toda mi existencia, porque sencillamente yo ya no era una humana, era un vampiro, un monstro, una inmortal.

* * *

><p><strong>¡HOLA!<strong>

**Perdóoooon por no actualizar, pero tengo 3 razones: **

**1 No tuve internet por 2 semanas**

**2 Mi madre me castigó **

**3 Solo uso los fines de semana **

**:( Razones tristes pero ciertas... **

**Que les parecio el capi? Es oficialmente, el CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HE ESCRITO! hasta ahora... **

**El preciado maratón se realizara mañana o el domingo PROMETIDO! **

**Gracias a todas las que leen este preciado fic :) **

**Kiis**

**Marii^^ **

* * *

><p><strong>Música inspiradora de la Semana: <strong>Leave Out All The Rest / Linkin Park

**Dedicación: **A mi querido teclado por aguantar tanto :'3


	10. Coincidencias

**Capitulo 8: Coincidencias.**

_Bella _

_Actualidad _

"_Solo es una simple coincidencia nada mas… coincidencias, coincidencias y una simple coincidencia… el destino no podía odiarme tanto…"_

Ya habian pasado casi 100 años de todo... 100 años como una inmortal...100 años como una persona sin alma. La única razón por la que sigo aquí es por mi nueva familia; Tanya, Kate e Irina se habian convertido en mis hermanas; Carmen y Eleazar, sus padres adoptivos, me habian aceptado como una hija más, sin ninguna objeción u observación, siempre buscando nuestro bien como unos verdaderos padres; y hace unos 50 años atrás, habíamos encontrado a Ben y Angela, nuestros hermanitos más pequeños, de tan solo 15 años de apariencia. Ellos me hacían una persona feliz, pese a todo el sufrimiento, me hacían querer seguir adelante y continuar con mi vida; solo que aun no lo lograba. Mi dolor aun era fuerte, ahora tal vez se convertía en un sonido de fondo, pero a un se encontraba allí, amenazante, dispuesto a salir ni bien yo no estuviera atenta.

Mi familia nueva no reemplazaba a la verdadera, aunque hacia parecer que ellos estaban en un lugar mejor que yo, y la verdad, así era. Habían pasado años desde sus muertes, la única que me había visto después de mi repentina desaparición era Reneé. Charlie había muerto como un buen policía en un miserable tiroteo, 5 años después. Ella sin embargo sobrevivió 15 años sin mí y 10 sin Charlie, viviendo sola siempre en nuestra antigua casa; su vida acabó por un maldito robo, yo siempre la había estado vigilando, dispuesta a que no le pasase nada. Pero justo ese día nos habíamos ido de caza toda la familia, me prometí a mi misma volver antes de las 14:00 hs, pero llegué muy de noche y ella había salido. La encontré tirada en la calle, coincidencia había sido que era la misma calle en donde yo casi había muerto 15 años atrás y luego descubrí que los malvivientes que la habían asesinado eran los mismos malditos que me habían seguido esa noche. ¡Maldigo la hora y el día en que el destino comenzó a odiarme!

- ¡MAMÁ! – no lo pensé 2 veces y corrí hacia ella, no me importaba que alguien estuviera viendo, aunque era poco probable, ya que la gente no sale a esa hora de la noche.

Pese a su dolor, me sonrió como siempre lo había hecho.

- Bella… – me dio con su voz apenas audible – Siempre supe que seguías viva… ¿En dónde has estado estos 15 años, señorita? Si tu padre te viera…

- Mamá… – yo ya empezaba a sollozar sin lágrimas – perdóname por haberte dejado… yo…

- Shhh – bisbiseó - ¡Te quiero muchísimo mi querida Bella! No lamentes nada, lo hecho, hecho esta. Además, ¿Cómo crees que hubieras mantenido tu secreto viviendo con nosotros?

- ¿Qué? – la idea de que mi madre supiera mi secreto, era total y absolutamente imposible.

- No soy estúpida, Bells – contestó – Tus ojos y tu piel pálida y fría te delatan fácilmente, tu padre no era el único que sabía de leyendas, hija.

Sonreí. Mi madre siempre sería muy observadora en todo lo que haga.

- Te extrañare, Bella – dijo después de un silencio largo.

- No… mamá…

- Bells, no quiero esta vida que tu llevas, no es lo mío – sonrío débilmente – Siempre he sido normal, tú no. Prométeme que serás feliz y ya no sufrirás, eso me haría feliz.

- Si te lo prometo, te lo prometo, te lo juro. No me dejes… mamá…

- Saludaré a tu padre y a Edward, ¡También a Elizabeth! Los extraño mucho... en especial a tu padre… - acarició con delicadeza mi cabello y luego cerró los ojos, nunca más pude ver su belleza… de nuevo, ¡Maldigo el día en que el destino me odió!

¡Y... adivinen que! ¡No cumplo aun mi promesa! No podía ser feliz y dejar de sufrir… Había perdido demasiado en la vida, todo lo que amaba… arrancados de mis manos sin piedad. ¿Alguien había sufrido tanto como yo? Tal vez Ángela… ella había sido encontrada 3 días después de su conversión, sola en un almacén abandonado. Su historia es parecida a la mía en algunos sentidos… había perdido a su novio días antes de la boda. Sufrió también varios meses, para enterarse luego que él tenía una familia aparte a solo 2 pueblos de distancia del suyo. Luego, 5 días después, su madre había muerto; víctima del Cáncer. Ok, su historia era incluso peor que la mía. Por eso era ella mi confidente, entendía mi dolor y sufrimiento.

Pero su historia, a diferencia de la mía, tenía un final feliz.

Ángela había encontrado a Ben. Su pareja desde hace 3 años, su novio, su mejor amigo, su esposo… su eterno amor. De nuevo, el destino me refregaba en la cara todo lo que había perdido.

- ¿¡Bella, estas soñando despierta de nuevo! – gritó Carmen desde la cocina, no sabía que hacia allí, ya que los vampiros no comemos ninguna comida humana. Pero ella era tan humana como yo, lloraba sin lágrimas, cerraba los ojos sin poder dormir… y sobretodo, amaba - ¡Sabes que eso no te causa ningún bien!

- ¡Estoy bien Carmen! – contesté a gritos también. Esta también era una costumbre, ya que no teníamos porque gritar, escuchábamos incluso mejor que un lobo.

- ¡Te está buscando Tanya! – Replicó luego - ¡Dice que le busques en el bosque o todos tus libros estarán destruidos!

No paso ni un segundo cuando ya estuve enfrente a ella. Carmen se parecía mucho a mí; su cabello era solo un poco más oscuro que el mío, sus rasgos eran incluso más perfectos que los míos y sus ojos eran dorados al igual del que todos en la familia. Esto era a causa de que no bebíamos sangre humana… habrán de pensar "¿¡Vampiros que no beben sangre!" Pues… así es. Solo bebemos sangre de animales, como "vampiros vegetarianos", el apodo nos lo puso Ben.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunte curiosa y a la vez irritada. Nadie se metía con mis libros.

- No lo sé, hija. Desde que volvió de visitar al clan de Forks está muy extraña – confesó – Y ahora anda dando saltitos por todo el bosque… esa chica es algo extraña, la única que la comprende eres tú y Angela… ¡Y yo que soy su madre no puedo entenderla!

- Madre, nadie la entiende… cuando encuentre su alma gemela… no, ni aun así la podrán comprender…

Rió viendo fijamente el papel en donde estaba anotando cosas. Pude distinguir algunas palabras como… "Limpiar la casa", "Prepararlo todo para su llegada" y "Vaciar las habitaciones restantes". Tendríamos visitas muy pronto… ¿Porque pienso que esto tiene que ver con Tanya y su estilo de humor en este día?

- ¿Qué pasa que no me dicen? – pregunté molesta. Los demás sabían que no me gustaban los secretos ni las sorpresas, por lo que esta tarde sufrirían si no me lo contaban.

- Tanya debe contártelo, ahora pienso que para eso te llama… pero no sé porque esta tan feliz… ¡Solo es una visita! – dijo sin darse cuenta. Se tapó la boca cuando se dio cuenta de su error – ¡No debía decir nada aun! Bella… vete antes de que revele el porqué a Kate no le gustan las compras…

- Ok… - asentí sin estar muy segura.

Me despedí de ella y Salí corriendo hacia el bosque. En Alaska el día estaba nublado, perfecto para caminar sin ser detectados; usualmente nos movíamos por el bosque, ya que sus árboles eran los suficientemente altos como para ocultar la amenazante luz del sol, y además porque nuestra casa se ubicaba cerca de allí. A mí me había encantado la idea de mudarnos a Alaska, ya que la mitad del año casi siempre permanece nublado, en vez de pasar toda la eternidad saliendo por las noches como los últimos 90 años; pero no entendía porque a Ben le desagradaba la idea… Ese Ben era un caso serio, era un clásico ejemplo de un caprichoso hermano menor…Antes de un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya me encontraba en el centro del bosque, el lugar favorito de Tanya.

Ella se encontraba parada en una de las ramas más altas de uno de los árboles, estaba mirando el amanecer… un acto que hacia todos los días desde que llegamos aquí. Su cabello rubio/rojizo caía en ondas hasta su cintura, estaba vestida de forma casual, pero eso no le quitaba su hermosura… De todas las inmortales que he conocido, Tanya era la más hermosa de todas, sin que nadie si quiera la alcanzara. Seguramente ya me había oído llegar.

- Hola – saludé indiferente a la par en que trepaba el mismo árbol para llegar a su posición.

- Hola Bella – me sonrió – Que suerte que has venido… me desagradaba la idea de destruir tu colección completa de Shakespeare, aunque no me arrepentiría de la de Julio Verne… ¡No entiendo cómo te puede gustar!

- Tanya – la reprendí con vos autoritaria.

- ¿Qué? ¡Lo único que hace es hablar sobre cosas inexistentes, hermana! Pobre de la Literatura de aquel tiempo…

Rodé los ojos sin darle importancia, no entendería jamás a Tanya, no le gustaba mucho la literatura por lo que no sabía apreciar un buen escritor.

- ¿Para qué me llamaste que fuera tan importante como para destruir mis libros? – cambie el tema – Que yo sepa jamás has llegado hasta ese punto, querida pero loca hermana.

Rió a carcajadas y bajó ágilmente de la rama hasta el húmedo suelo del bosque, yo la seguí confundida.

- Bueno… quería darte una noticia muy importante… y sabia que no ibas a salir de la casa si es que no te amenazaba. Lo siento – se disculpó, pero en sus ojos solo había humor.

- Aigh… pues bien, ahora suelta lo que quieres decir…

- Esperemos a Angela, ya estará por llegar.

Como si Tanya fuera síquica, Angela apareció como una bala de la dirección contraria a la mía y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en un tronco caído lleno de musgo con los ojos llenos de alegría y curiosidad.

- ¿Para qué me han llamado? – pregunto mirando primero a Tanya y luego a mí.

Fui a sentarme a su lado y Tanya se posiciono enfrente de nosotros, visiblemente nerviosa por lo que tenía que decirnos.

- Amm… pues, recuerdan que me fui por 1 semana a Forks? ¿A visitar a unos antiguos amigos de la familia? – Ambas asentimos - ¿Saben qué? Olvídenlo… no pasa nada…

- Tanya – reprobamos ambas, estábamos muy interesadas en lo que acababa de decir.

- Bien... chicas… ¡ME VOY A CASAR! – soltó de una.

¿Qu...Qué?

Mi boca no podía estar más abierta. Mis ojos no podían estar más salidos de órbita… Decir "cara de sorpresa" estaba lejos de lo que nos pasaba y describía. Por lo menos mi mente aun no podía procesar lo que había dicho hace unos segundos Tanya… "ME VOY A CASAR", Mmm… no aun no logro entender a lo que se refiere… ¿Tanya, boda, alguien, amor? No, esas palabras no encajaban.

- Lo siento, creo que he escuchado mal… - respondí aun con mi mente analizando las palabras que había dicho… ¿Casamiento?

- Me he puesto a fantasear, Tanya... no escuche lo que dijiste – dijo con una voz de sorpresa Angela.

-No escucharon mal, chicas – se rio - ¡ME VOY A CASAR EN 1 SEMANA!

Si hubiera sido humana me habría desmayado.

- Disculpa, creo que he entendido mal… ¿Tú te vas a casar? – pregunto Angela sin salir aun de la sorpresa.

- Sip – respondió orgullosa mi hermana con una sonrisa.

- ¿Con…. Alguien? Quiero decir… ¿Con una persona?

- ¡No, con un árbol, Angela! – exclamo en un claro sarcasmo.

Me largue a reír consiente en que ambas me miraban extrañadas.

- Lo siento, Tanya. Pero la palabra "boda" no encaja contigo ni por un segundo – conteste entre risas.

- Vamos, sigue riéndote que él vendrá a visitarnos mañana…

- ¿Qué?

- Así es y vendrá con todo el clan de Forks, por eso Irina y mamá están tan ocupadas con el tema. Claro que ellas no saben que me voy a casar con uno de ellos… pero eso no viene al caso, se los diré cuando él esté aquí. Solo quería decirles a ustedes a ver que opinaban, ¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinan?

Angela comenzó a gritar y a dar saltitos de emoción mientras repetía cosas como "estoy tan feliz" y "¿como no lo vi venir?" Luego corrió para abrazar a Tanya mientras yo las observaba. ¿Tanya se iba a casar? Jamás pensé en los 100 años de mi vida inmortal que mi hermana loca encontrara a alguien que la entendiera, ni Carmen y Eleazar, que eran sus padres, lograban entenderla.

- ¿Bella? ¿Tú qué piensas? – Preguntó Tanya sacándome de mis pensamientos - ¿No estás feliz? ¿No te gusta?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estoy muy feliz! – la tranquilice y vino a abrazarme – Jamás pensé que encontrarías a alguien… Pobre del desafortunado.

Todas reímos.

- Pero no se lo digan a nadie, por favor – pidió Tanya – Quiero decírselo luego, cuando él esté aquí, ¿De acuerdo?

Angela y yo asentimos.

- ¡Cuéntanos todos los detalles! – Suplico Angela mientras sentaba a Tanya en el gran tronco caído - ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es lindo? ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Es vegetariano? ¿Quién lo transformo? ¿Hace cuanto? ¿Es emigrante legal?

- ¡Angela! – Reprendí - ¿Cómo que "emigrante legal"?

- Es que en estos tiempos modernos no se puede confiar en nadie, querida Bella.

De nuevo, todas reímos.

- No – dijo de repente Tanya – No les diré nadita de nada.

- ¿Poooorqueeee? – dijo "llorando" Angela.

- Porque no.

- Pero, pero… - suplico de nuevo Angela.

- Ok, solo les diré 2 cosas: Primera, aparenta 18 años y es increíblemente guapo. Y segunda, su nombre es Edward.

De repente todo se nublo con la simple mención de ese nombre que hace décadas no escuchaba. Los recuerdos me aparecieron en la mente, mejor dicho me atacaron con violencia, y no pude evitar el dolor y el vacio en el pecho que surgieron de nuevo. Angela enseguida me miro, era la única de la familia que sabía por lo que había pasado y conocía al dueño de ese nombre, estaba visiblemente preocupada. Quería decirle que todo estaba bien, que no me afectaba en lo más mínimo la mención de ese nombre, pero ella sabía demasiado bien cuando mentía y cuando no, me conocía demasiado.

¡Reacciona Isabella! ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades de que aquel Edward a quien Tanya se refería fuera el mismo Edward por el que yo había sufrido tanto? ¿1 en mil? ¿1 en un millón? ¡Inclusive más! Solo es una simple_ coincidencia_ nada mas… coincidencias, coincidencias y una simple coincidencia… el destino no podía odiarme tanto… ok, si podía hacerlo.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué dije? – pregunto Tanya al darse cuenta, un poco tarde, de lo que estaba pasando.

- Nada – respondí antes de que Angela pudiera hablar, no quería que ella se enterara de nada – Solo… me sorprendí por algo que recordé, es todo.

Tanya no estaba muy segura pero vi como decidía, en su mirada, que por ahora no tocaría más el tema. Y agradecía que así lo hiciera, ya que sabía que tarde o temprano debía decirle toda la verdad a la familia, aunque eso me cueste mucho. Angela me lanzo una mirada reprobatoria y yo se la devolví.

- Hola Chicas, que hacen? – de repente, Ben apareció de entre la sombra de los árboles, todas nos sorprendimos, ya que nadie lo había escuchado aproximarse o había captado su aroma. Estábamos metidas demasiado en nuestro mundo.

- N-n-a-a-d-a – tartamudeo visiblemente nerviosa Tanya.

- ¿A qué vienes, Ben? – preguntó Angela irritada.

- Ay, cariño, ¿Por qué me tratas así? Eso me duele – dijo exagerando como siempre – Ah y te amo, ¿sabes?

- Yo también te amo, pero ahora estoy muy ocupada – contesto con el mismo tono reprobatorio que antes.

- Déjense de teatros chicos – dije levantándome de mi lugar - ¿A qué viniste, hermanito? ¿A espiarnos o venir a meterte en asuntos de tu novia?

Me sacó la lengua en un aspecto muy maduro. Saco un papel y de repente se puso firme. Imitó el sonido de una trompeta y comenzó a hablar…

- Os demando su presencia para una reunión de todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda – todas tratábamos de aguantarnos la risa mientras Ben seguía con su pequeña dramatización – El motivo de esta reunión es la próxima visita de unos antiguos amigos del reino, os quiero decir cómo comportarse queridas cabelleras, en la presencia de tan nobles aliados contra la lucha en contra del malvado dragón Aro y su malvados secuaces llamados Marco y Cayo, junto con su horrible séquito de duendes feos y verdes… No se molesten con el noble y guapo caballero mensajero, solo realiza su honorable tarea. Firma: El amargado rey Eleazar…

Al terminar cerró el papel blanco e intacto que tenia, lo guardo en su bolsillo y se marcho rechinando como un caballo. No podíamos aguantar más y explotamos en risas, en especial Angela que estaba ya roja de tanto aguantarse la risa… Tanya se agarraba el estomago y yo me reía en enormes carcajadas. Ben siempre lograba sacarnos una sonrisa en el día más gris y borrarnos todas las penas y preocupaciones, era un payaso.

-Be-ella – me llamo con dificultad Angela en medio aun de risas - ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

- Si – contesté con la misma dificultad que ella.

Nos despedimos de Tanya, que se seguía ahogando en carcajadas, con un "Felicidades" y un beso en la mejilla para luego retiramos del lugar.

Nos dirigimos a la casa de vuelta, en donde Irina, que se había ido hace más de 3 horas, ya había llegado con más de 5 bolsas llenos de ropa, zapatos y toda la cosa. La verdad es que no entendía esa obsesión con la moda, solo es r-o-p-a… ni que fueran 100 libros de colección. La saludamos y Angela me guio hasta el 3º piso de la casa, en donde había 5 habitaciones, pero solo 3 estaban ocupadas por Angela, Tanya y yo, el resto eran cuartos vacios, que se habían usado como cuarto de huéspedes para visitas parecidas a la de mañana… Mañana… 20 de septiembre, casi 100 años de su partida… ¿De nuevo era coincidencia que los invitados de Tanya vengan ese día? El destino definitivamente me odia, ¿Qué le hice?

- Siéntate – me ordenó Angela, ya no había rastro de broma en su voz o en su rostro, estaba seria y pensativa. La obedecí y me senté con las piernas cruzadas en su cama – No creí que alguna vez diga esto, pero… algo huele mal.

- ¿Qué?

- No lo sé… Tanya, boda, alguien = desastre…

- Era hora que encuentre a alguien que la quiera y comprenda, siempre ha estado sola…

- Tu también siempre has estado sola – atacó con malicia y astucia.

- Angela… ya hemos hablado de esto y siempre te digo lo mismo…siempre estaré sola… y la verdad, es mejor así.

- Bella…

- Hemos tenido cientos de veces esta discusión y yo siempre gano, Angela.

Bufó. Yo ya olía a una victoria fácil por parte mía.

- Además, ¿recuerdas el anillo, la pulsera y todas las promesas cierto? – asintió – Pues bien, yo no las romperé, ok?

- Bien – contestó con resignación cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. En un gesto muy infantil, al igual que su novio, me saco la lengua.

- Bueno, he vuelto a ganar – sonreí con suficiencia - ¿Cuándo era la reunión familiar o el de la mesa redonda no se qué, que dijo Ben?

Rió al recordar la dramatización de mediados del siglo medio que había hecho su novio. En parte, esa era una de las cosas que había hecho que ellos dos se enamoraran: su gran sentido del humor. La otra era simple: ambos eran demasiados cercanos, tenían gustos iguales, querían las mismas cosas, etc. Su historia de amor es demasiado larga, y como todo cuento, tiene sus bajos y altibajos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Abajo ya todos estaban sentados en la sala. Irina y Kate, junto con Eleazar y Carmen, se sentaban en los sillones. Ben y Tanya estaban parados, él tenía un aspecto divertido que se suponía que sería "autoritario" y ella parecía molesta. Angela y yo fuimos las últimas en llegar, por lo que nos sentamos en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, una de nuestras muchas costumbres. Estas reuniones familiares se solían hacer cad semanas, dependiendo de los próximos acontecimientos que se realizarían; ya sean visitas, cumpleaños o algún viaje en especial. En casi todas las reuniones, el único que hablaba era Eleazar o a veces lo hacía Carmen, el resto solo se dedicaba a escuchar o a veces emitíamos algunas opiniones o comentarios al azar.

- Bien chicos – comenzó a hablar Eleazar, quien sostenía la mano de Carmen sentada a su lado – Creo que nadie sabe aun porque estamos aquí, ¿me equivoco? – Todos negamos con la cabeza – Bien, hace unas cuantas décadas, antes de encontrar a Bella, Angela y Ben, solo vivíamos Tanya, Irina, Kate, Carmen y yo junto con 3 amigos más en Canadá; pero poco a poco empezamos a llamar la atención, por lo que decidimos separarnos por un tiempo, nosotros nos mudamos a Europa, y ellos a Chicago. Después de un tiempo, ellos encontraron a alguien en Chicago, pero hubo un problema y tuvieron que trasladarse no se adonde por un largo tiempo, al mismo tiempo en que nosotros nos mudamos a su misma ciudad; luego encontraron a 3 personas más, 2 hombres y 1 mujer. Hace poco se mudaron a Forks y nosotros nos trasladamos aquí, a Alaska.

- ¿Ustedes vivían en Canadá? – preguntó sorprendido Ben, Angela le mando una mirada asesina por interrumpir.

- Si, fue hace mucho tiempo, puedo decir incluso mucho antes de que Bella naciera – contestó Eleazar a Ben en forma amable – Hace una semana, Tanya fue a visitarlos y pasar un tiempo con ellos porque los extrañaba mucho, los ha invitado a pasar aquí unas semanas y ellos aceptaron. Aun no me parece buena idea, ya que son 7 y nosotros 8, llamaremos demasiado la atención. Por lo que quiero que tengan cuidado si van a salir o ir a la ciudad entre muchos, ok? – todos asentimos – Pues… ¿tienen alguna pregunta?

- ¿Vendrán todos, papá? – preguntó Irina.

- Si, se llevaran bien con ellos, son muy parecidos a nosotros.

- ¿Son vegetarianos? – preguntó interesado Ben.

- Si, de hecho, Carlisle, es el mejor de todos en su abstinencia – sonrió – Nunca ha probado la sangra humana, como tu Bella.

Me sorprendí por 2 cosas; primera, porque su líder nunca ha probado la sangre humana, una cosa que teníamos en común. Y segunda, porque se llamaba Carlisle, igual que el Dr. Cullen, el de los Masen y uno de los grandes amigos que tenían. Guau, todavía lo recordaba. ¡Otra coincidencia del día! ¿Cuántas más encontraría?

- ¿Algo más que tengamos en común? – pregunto Angela muy interesada en la historia que había contado nuestro padre.

- No creo – respondió pensativo Eleazar – Ah, hay algo que les va a interesar… - todos préstamos más atención de la necesaria por el tono misterioso que había usado – Tienen dones. En cierto sentido, son iguales al mío y al de Kate, una de ellos tiene "visiones" del futuro, otro controla emociones y otro lee mentes o algo así.

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos… esas eran cosas que se veían en los comics, no eran cosas normales, ni siquiera en vampiros.

- Con razón Ben dijo que eran grandes aliados contra los Vulturis – observé - ¿Ellos están a favor o en contra?

- Pues… no quieren una guerra contra ellos, pero no están a favor de sus acciones.

Ok, eso era aceptable. Los Vulturis eran como los jefes de nuestra raza, eran refinados y muy respetados, pero no tenían respeto por la vida humana. Eleazar había sido miembro de su guardia, pero se había escapado; él nos había contado su historia y por eso sabíamos de su existencia. Casi todos ellos tenían dones, por lo que podían ver tus decisiones en tu mente o torturarte hasta que mueras, vivían en Volterra, Italia, desde hace más de 1000 años.

- Edward es el que lee las mentes, ¿no? – preguntó después de un largo silencio Tanya, su voz ahora reflejaba tranquilidad, ya no estaba incómoda.

Hasta ese momento había olvidado que el prometido de ella se llamaba Edward. El hecho de que lo haya mencionado ahora empeoro todo mi buen humor y me hiso recordar la fecha que se me venía encima; el 20 de septiembre. ¿Por qué justo mañana debían venir? ¿Por qué no otro maldito día en el que no tenga que fingir estar bien? ¿¡Es que tanto me odia el destino para hacerme esto! Primero, me quitaba a todos los seres que más amaba; segundo, me refregaba en la cara lo que no tenia; y tercero, me ponía millones de coincidencias en el día… Ay, las coincidencias… ¡Siempre tenía que haber las malditas coincidencias! ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarlo así como está? ¿¡Ya no había terminado todo! ¿¡Que no había sufrido lo suficiente! Ahora estaba molesta, incómoda y muy pero muy dolida.

- ¿Ya hemos terminado? – pregunté, pude notar como todos captaron mi cambio de humor. En especial, Angela; quien a lo mejor ya sospechaba el motivo.

- Si, eso creo – respondió Eleazar.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella? – preguntó Carmen quien hasta el momento no había escuchado hablar.

- Si, solo quiero retirarme, ¿puedo?

- Bella… ¿Qué te pasa? – Tampoco Kate había hablado hasta el momento, pero claro… cuando yo más me quería ir, mas me hacían preguntas - Hace un rato estabas de un humor excelente y ahora estas molesta, ¡incluso dolida!

- No me pasa nada, Kate – estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa – Solo quiero irme, Ok?

- Si quieres puedes irte Bella – me respondió Eleazar con tono confundido pero a la vez autoritario.

Pude sentir la mirada de todos clavada en mi espalda en cuando me levanté y subí las escaleras con dirección a mi cuarto. Sabía que no debía molestarme con ellos y menos tratarlos mal, pero mi mal genio me controlaba y los trataba como quisiera tratarme a mi misma en estos momentos… Cerré la puerta con llave ni bien entre a mi cuarto, aunque eso no sería ni problema para un vampiro, porque quería privacidad. Debía de tratar de pensar, a por lo menos tratar de descansar. Me puse a pensar en lo que era de menos; las coincidencias, ¿acaso era una especie de recompensa? ¡Las recompensas debían de agradarte! ¡No molestarte y mucho menos dolerte! Me tiré en mi cama y me puse los audífonos con una música relajante a un nivel muy alto como para cerrarme totalmente en mi propio mundo de fantasías; sin dolor, o el maldito destino, en donde todos estábamos juntos y felices, no había lagrimas ni lamentos, solo risas, risas y más risas… Estos eran los días en que de verdad quería poder conciliar el sueño, o por lo menos, sumirme en la inconsciencia, aunque sea unos miserables segundos. Quería poder soñar sin tener pesadillas, olvidarme de todo por unos segundos y vivir en mi propia fantasía… pero esas cosas eran imposibles para mí. Entonces me harté y me puse a mirar por la ventana; era la hora del crepúsculo, en donde apenas se podía ver el sol en el horizonte por las nubes grises que acaparaban el paisaje, pero en cuando los rayos chocaban con las nubes, se convertía en hermosos colores rosados, naranjas e incluso lilas.

El celular sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Música: <strong>__Forever__ Young – __One __Direction__._

_**Dedicacion:** A las que siempre leen este fic, y que no perdieron la fe en que algun dia actualizaria! :D_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hola Gente Lindaaaa! He vueltoooooo!**

**Miiiiiiiiiiil y miiiil disculpas por no actualizar! Creo que la última vez fue hace mas de 2 meses... pero tengo mis excusas: 1º : En el colegio estan poniendo las pruebas sumativas y tengo muchiiisimo que estudiar... 2º: porque no tenia interneeeet! 3º: Porque casi me da un paro al saber que mi cuaderno en donde escribo todas las historias (tiene mas de 1000 páginas e.e) se me peeerdiooooooo (fueron solo 2 horas de pura agonia, ya que lo encontre de vuelta) y 4º: por falta de imaginacion.**

**Pero como ven, el capitulo es reee pero reee largo! Mas de 11 paginas de WORD! ! No 3 o 4, ni 6... ¡11! No quiero ninguna excusa!**

**Ojala lo disfruten, ya que me devane los cesos en escribirlo!**

**Los quiero a toditooos!**

**Pliis dejen sus review :( **

**M rii (: **

**PD 1: Estoy muy mal porque ninguno a pasado a leer mi fic _Claro de Luna _D: Pliiis pasen, la historia es muuyy linda!**

**PD 2: Si no encuentro minimo 3 review de diferentes personas NO actualizo, estoy muy exigente! **

* * *

><p><strong> ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPI: (<strong>Esto es un regalito para ustedes, ya que el 3 de junio fue mi cumple y estoy de buuuen humor)

_Estas Aquí... Parte I _

Ok, creo que el titulo lo dice todo... es el primer capitulo que hago desde el punto de vista de MI querido, hermoso, hipnotizante e irrovocablemente romantico, Edward Cullen ! Mierda! ya he dicho que esta vivo y que se encontraran... deberia cerrar mi bocota. Ah, pero no saben cooomoooooo! Es reeee espectacular como se reencuentran, bueno, no dire nada mas!

Aqui un pequeño fragmento:

_" Cerrando los ojos... esta era la única forma en que lograba descansar; cerrando mi mente y mis sentidos, dejándome llevar ppr los recuerdos y pensamientos, recordando aquellos dias de felicidad y de gozo, aquellos... dias humanos, con mis padres, los dias en los que estaba con ella. Tal vez recordandola solo me provocaba más y más dolor, pero no podia evitarlo, solo dejando vagar mi mente podia superar estos 100 años de eterna soledad. Recordando todos sus aspectos... su sonrisa, su risa, sus sonrojos, sus ojos chocolate, su rostro... e incluso su torpeza... " _


	11. ¡Pasen por favor!

**Importante!**

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995 Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, SeresLinda, Paty4Hale, adLCullen, Marii-Cullen- 12

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias.


	12. Estas aqui Part I

**Capitulo 9: Estas aquí. **

**Parte I**

_Edward_

1918

- ¿Hijo, donde has estado? – ni bien crucé la puerta principal de mi casa, mamá empezó a interrogarme. No la culpaba, había olvidado completamente avisarle que iba ir a dejar a Bella en su casa, ya que ésta odiaba viajar en el auto policía de Charlie.

- Fui a dejar a Bella en su casa – expliqué con total normalidad, aunque por dentro los nervios me carcomían. Me aterraba que supieran que Bella se convertiría en mi esposa en tan solo unos meses más… _mi esposa_…. Qué bien sonaba aquella frase. Mía, seria mía para siempre. Solté un involuntario suspiro.

- ¿Por qué suspiras, Edward?

_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué de todas las noches hoy es el día en que me prestan atención? _*****

- ¿Qué? – pregunté haciéndome el tonto, rogaba al cielo que me creyeran mi patético teatro.

- Suspiraste – me acusó mi padre desde su asiento en la sala – Y…

- Y estás nervioso – completó la frase mi madre, quien me miraba con el ceño fruncido aun con la puerta abierta y la mano en la manija.

Esto es todo, estaba perdido.

- No es cierto – mentí. Usualmente se me daba bien mentir, pero no cuando estaba nervioso… cosa que ahora me estaba sucediendo.

- Si, si lo es, jovencito – mi padre se levantó en ese momento de su asiento y venia con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro hacia mi dirección.

Escuché un portazo detrás de mí. Tragué saliva.

- Lo sabemos, Edward – mi madre también estaba sonriendo. ¿Entonces porque cerró la puerta de ese modo? Ok, mis padres eran extraños, ya debería irme acostumbrando.

- ¿Sa-saben qu-e? - tartamudeé, aunque yo ya suponía la respuesta.

- Bien – comenzó mi padre invitándome a sentarme en la escalera – Cuando vimos que de repente tu y Bella desaparecieron del lugar en donde estaba Alice Cullen y que no estaban bailando…

- Suponíamos que habían entrado a la casa porque Bella no se sentía cómoda - arqueé las cejas ante la suposición de mi madre - ¿Qué? La conocemos mejor de lo que crees, Edward.

- Entonces… - continuo mi padre – Entramos a la casa para buscarlos, y… los vimos en la sala… pensamos que solo estaban hablando hasta que… pues… te pusiste de rodillas y… mmm… ¿amor?

- Y le propusiste ser tu esposa – terminó mi madre con sus ojos relucientes. Ok… ¿ojos relucientes, sonrisas burlonas, voces llenas de felicidad? ¿Ellos de verdad están felices?

- Si, yo, es que… mmm – nunca me trababa en mis propias palabras, pero ahora mi lengua me fallaba. ¿Cómo les explicaría a mis padres que ella lo es todo para mí? ¿Qué no puedo vivir sin ella? ¿Qué quiero estar para siempre con ella y solo con ella? ¿Qué quiero que sea mía para siempre? ¿Qué simplemente la amo? ¡Maldita seas lengua!

- Escucha, cariño – mi madre se puso a mi altura para que no pudiera evitar su sincera mirada – Sabemos que la amas, que ella es todo para ti… y también sabemos que no quisiste decírnoslo por miedo a que te gritáramos o te lo prohibiéramos, ¿me equivoco? – Negué con la cabeza y ella comenzó a reírse - ¿Enserio, Edward? ¡Jamás haríamos una cosa así!

¿Había oído bien o mi mente comenzaba a fantasear?

- Lo siento, ¿Qué? – pregunté tratando de averiguar mis dudas.

Ahora fue mi padre el que empezó a reírse. ¿¡Es que yo soy el único cuerdo aquí!

- Ay, Edward… ¡Ya llevaban como 1 año juntos! … ¡Era obvio que algún día esto pasaría! – exclamó mi padre como si fuera tan obvio.

Sinceramente, jamás me hubiera imaginado esto... esperaba gritos, reclamos, excusas…incluso esperaba que me echaran de la casa… ¿Pero esto? ¡Ni en mis más locos sueños!

- ¿Así que no están molestos? – pregunté aun sin poder creérmelo - ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

- No… Bella es una chica genial y es todo tu mundo, será un gran honor que se convierta en mi nuera, incluso en mi nueva hija – mi madre me acarició mi cabello cobrizo mientras mi padre ponía una mano en mi hombro.

- Así es, y si le haces algún daño, ya no será solo Charlie el que se moleste, también seré yo – amenazó mi padre en tono de broma, aunque detrás de ella había una pequeña pizca de seriedad.

Sonreí como nunca antes. Mis miedos ahora me parecían ridículos, pero ahora había uno mucho peor que se acercaba… y ese temor tenía un nombre… Charlie Swan.

Deje de sonreír y ellos se dieron cuenta.

- ¿Qué pasa, Edward? – Mi madre estaba preocupada – Pensé que te alegraría que no nos enojáramos.

- Sí, claro que me alegra… pero… - me trabé al decir eso último, imaginándome las múltiples situaciones en que le decía a Charlie Swan lo de la boda y en cómo me destruía de mil formas diferentes.

- ¿Charlie? – adivinó mi padre.

Asentí.

- Yo trataré de hablarle – me sonrió – Además, ya tienen 18 años, a punto de cumplir 19, son mayores de edad y pueden hacer lo que quieran. Tanto tú como Bella.

Ambos me abrazaron. Y mi madre comenzó a llorar.

- No puedo creer que mi niño está a punto de casarse y formar su propia familia… - dijo entre sollozos – No te olvides de nosotros, queremos más familia…

- Y nietos – sentenció mi padre. Me sonrojé.

- Mañana mismo iremos a visitarlos y tu le dirás todo a Reneé y Charlie, con ella no habrá problema… incluso se ofrecerá a ayudarme en la boda. Porque esta dicho; yo seré la organizadora de todo.

Solté una risa. No podía imaginarme una lugar en donde Elizabeth, Reneé y Bella estén de acuerdo en algo, por más pequeño que sea el detalle, definitivamente era algo en lo que se tenía que pensar seriamente.

:::::::::::

El día siguiente me levante más temprano de lo usual, estaba nervioso por los obvios motivos. El día estaba nublado, al parecer en la tarde caería un gran tormenta, pero no había humedad por lo que no apostaba a la lluvia. Me quede en la cama sin moverme, no quería salir de allí, aunque me moría de ganas de volver a ver a mi prometida... como amaba ese palabra.

- ¿Hijo? - mi madre entró por la puerta de la habitación, me miró con reprobación. - ¿Que haces todavía en la cama? ¡Levántate, jovencito! Hay que ir a la casa delos Swan.

Sonreí. Me encantaba la actitud que tenia mi madre con mi compromiso, también la de mi padre... pero ni quería imaginarme la actitud que tendría el Jefe de Policía...

Me vestí y bajé rápidamente las escaleras. Mis padres me esperaban con una sonrisa al pie de ella, yo solo pude devolverles una falsa, estaba demasiado preocupado como para sonreír. ¿Y si él no lo aceptaba? ¿Que haríamos? ¿Nos escaparíamos? ¿Apelaríamos a su decisión? ¿Bella todavía me amaría?

- Tranquilo, hijo – me calmó mi padre – todo saldrá completamente bien. No tienes porque preocuparte.

Durante el camino no dije nada. Estaba sumido en mis preocupados pensamientos... me aterraba la idea de que el padre de Bella no me aceptara, mucho habíamos luchado para que acepte que sea su novio unos meses atrás... ¿No quieren ver lo que tendremos que hacer para que me deje casarme con ella? Pero yo no me rendiría, lucharía por ella aunque sea lo último que haga.

_..."Aunque sea lo último que haga"...-_ ese fue el último pensamiento del que fui consciente y fui capaz de procesar.

::::::::::::

- Déjame en paz, Alice – grité y fui mi habitación.

Cerré los ojos... esta era la única forma en que lograba descansar; cerrando mi mente y mis sentidos, dejándome llevar por los recuerdos y pensamientos, recordando aquellos días de felicidad y de gozo, aquellos... días humanos, con mis padres, los días en los que estaba con ella. Tal vez recordándola solo me provocaba más y más dolor, pero no podía evitarlo, solo dejando vagar mi mente podía superar estos 100 años de eterna soledad. Recordando todos sus aspectos... su sonrisa, su risa, sus sonrojos, sus ojos chocolate, su rostro... e incluso su torpeza...

Sí, porque habían pasado 100 años desde aquel horrible y maldito accidente, aquel accidente en donde había perdido todo.


End file.
